The Seduction of Kurt Hummel
by debraelq
Summary: Puck and Finn are on a mission...to seduce Kurt. Puck/Finn/Kurt
1. Part I: Discussions

A/N: This fic is completely different than First Kiss. There is almost no angst in this … just a lot of fun! This is slash and involves a threesome, but it is not graphic at all. Again, this is for fun only. I'm not actually advocating for anyone having a threesome. Be smart, people.

The Seduction of Kurt Hummel

Part I: Discussions

"He is not a girl, Finn."

"Obviously, I know that, _Puck_."

"I don't think you do. You're thinking of him like he was a girl."

They were in Finn's room arguing about Kurt's masculinity or lack thereof.

"I am not. I just don't think you know what you're talking about," Finn said with a pout.

"Think about it, dude. What went through your mind in math class today?"

Finn thought about it for a while. "I really was trying to listen…"

"But…" Puck prompted.

"Mrs. Beck was drawing angles on the board. Can I help it if they looked like pointy breasts?"

"And in history?"

"That's not fair, man. We were studying the Salem witch trials. Everyone knows witches are sexy."

Puck just looked at his friend like he was an idiot. Which was actually a fairly accurate assessment.

"And in Glee? When Rachel and Kurt were having a sing off to see who would get the lead?"

Finn thought about it for a second. "Well, when Rachel was singing I thought about what a great singer she was. She really did a good job."

"And…"

"She was wearing that short skirt and a scarf over her sweater," Finn said. "And then I imagined her wearing nothing but the skirt and the scarf." He smiled at the memory, and Puck thought he might lose him any minute.

"And when Kurt was singing?"

"I was thinking about what a great singer Kurt was…"

"And…" Puck was getting frustrated. It was like pulling teeth, trying to get anything out of his friend.

"And that… okay, same as Rachel. You have to admit, he would have looked good in that skirt."

"I agree, but it totally proves my point!"

"Puck, it just proves that I think about sex all the time. It doesn't prove anything about Kurt."

"I'm going to say it again. Kurt is a dude. _An adolescent male_. Therefore he thinks about sex all the time. Why would you think he would be any different?"

"He's always worried about clothes and fashion."

"And you think about football and videogames."

Finn had to agree with that. Maybe Puck did know what he was talking about. He just didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Okay, Puck. Let's say Kurt is thinking about sex. And suppose he even wants to have sex. Why would he be interested in us?"

"Why wouldn't he? We are two hot guys."

Finn still looked skeptical.

"Look, Finn. Kurt looks at you like you're an ice cream cone on a hot day. He is definitely into you."

Finn didn't argue with him. It was hard to miss how Kurt looked at him longingly sometimes. "But he doesn't like you at all. I mean look at all the times you've tortured him…"

"Hey! Why does everyone forget that you were with me during all… well, almost all… of those times? Just because I was the one doing the throwing, I get all the blame."

"Cuz, I look so sweet and innocent," Finn said with a smile.

"And I do love that about you," Puck replied with a smirk. "But it's still not fair. And we're getting off track. I actually think Kurt is into me."

Finn stretched out on the bed, putting his hands behind his head. "I don't see it, dude," he said.

Puck narrowed his eyes at his friend as he watched him stretch. Was he trying to distract him? It wouldn't work. He was focused on his goal.

"It was after football practice…"

"Kurt's not in football anymore."

"Really? I must have missed that… since he hasn't been there for weeks," he said sarcastically. "He was in the locker room after practice to give us a message from Mr. Schue."

"I don't remember that."

"You were still in the shower. Would you quit interrupting me so I can tell you what happened?"

Finn didn't respond, and Puck thought he might just regret his temper later. "So I had just got out of the shower when I saw Kurt, and you should have seen the look on his face."

"So you didn't have anything on?" He was smiling widely, and Puck had a good idea of what he was thinking about.

"I had a towel on. Focus, Finn."

"Right. So you had a towel on, and Kurt was staring at you?"

"He was totally checking out my body."

"Puck, you think everyone's checking out your body."

"That's cuz they are. Jealous?"

"Damn straight, I am. You know I didn't like it when all those moms were all over you."

Finn was starting to pout again, and Puck knew he would have to distract the other boy or he'd be difficult for the rest of the evening. They'd both had plenty of girlfriends throughout the years, but within the last year they had grown a little tired of girls. They still lusted after them, of course, but girls now days seemed more worried about credit scores and being popular. Really, what happened to sex? That was the great thing about guys. They loved sex so there was no conflict. Which brought him back to thinking about Kurt. And keeping Finn happy.

"Come on, Finn. You know you're my boy."

"Yeah? Prove it," he said cheekily.

And so their discussion of Kurt was put on hold while Puck reminded his friend of just how much he appreciated him.

Later they were resting from their exertion when the topic came up again.

"I can see why Kurt was staring, Puck. You do have an amazing body." He was currently running his hand over the other boy's chest, accenting his words with action.

"Thanks, Finn. But it wasn't just that Kurt was staring, it was the way he was staring. He was practically drooling."

"Even if he thinks you're hot, he doesn't like you. I don't see how we are going to get past that."

"But you're willing to try?" Puck looked eagerly at his friend. Finn had been very reluctant. It wasn't because he didn't like Kurt, just the opposite. He didn't want to get shot down by the fashionable Gleek.

"I still think we need to make sure, Puck."

"Fine. We will just have to put our little gay boy in several situations and see how he reacts. Then we will know for sure if he is interested in us."

"You know, Puck, even if he likes the both of us… it doesn't mean he would like the both of us _together_."

"Again, Finn. He is a guy, not a girl. If he likes us, I doubt he will be squeamish about a threesome."

"Just because you are a sex maniac, Puck, doesn't mean everyone is."

Puck didn't say a word. He just gave Finn a smirk.

"I'm just worried…"

"You worry too much, Finn. Sometimes _you_ can be such a girl."

"Maybe," he replied with a smile. "But I didn't hear you complaining a few moments ago."

"And I'm not complaining now," he assured him with a grin. "So we're gonna do this thing then?" He held his breath as he waited for Finn to respond.

"I'm in."

Puck smiled at his friend.

_Operation: Seduce Kurt Hummel_ was about to commence.


	2. Part II: Observations

A/N: I know this is quite a bit different than my other stories so I appreciate everyone who gives it a try! Also…

Disclaimer: Obviously Glee does not belong to me.

The Seduction of Kurt Hummel

Part II: Observations

Puck and Finn had their plan in place the next day when they went to school. Finn was still unsure, and Puck just had to keep reminding him of the end goal. Kurt… them… naked… sweaty… or as he liked to put it… Kurt as the meat in their all boy sandwich.

But first they had to find out if Kurt was really into them. They had come up with several scenarios in which Kurt had the starring role, even if he didn't know it. Puck knew they were kind of cheesy, and he was okay with that. He just didn't want Kurt to see through them… not yet.

Finn was nervous, afraid he would mess the whole thing up. Puck had to keep reassuring him. He really was such a girl! Of course, that just reminded Puck of the night before… and he smiled, letting himself get distracted… just for a moment.

"What are you smiling about?" Finn asked.

"Nothin', are you ready?"

"I guess. What if he punches me?"

Puck just gave him a look. Really, this was Kurt. He was not going to punch anyone. Give them an icy stare that would freeze their very soul… maybe. But not punch. He doubted Kurt was into inflicting physical pain. And once more his thoughts wandered. He may have doubted it, but he didn't have any trouble _picturing_ it.

Finn smacked him on the arm.

"Ready?" Finn was giving him a weird look, as Puck wiped away the drool that had accumulated on his lip.

"Yeah," Puck responded. "You go on, and I'll watch his reaction."

Finn nodded, looking really nervous. Puck hoped he didn't hurl all over Kurt. That might just put a damper on things.

Puck opened his locker, trying to look inconspicuous as he watched the scene before him.

On cue Finn walked toward Kurt. His nervousness may have actually helped him as he accidently ran into one of the hockey players who then pushed him, right into Kurt. As Finn tried to extricate himself from the other boy, he ran his hands all over Kurt's chest.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry, Kurt. I hope I didn't mess up your shirt. I know how you like to look good."

"Finn," the other boy said harshly. "Stop that."

"Sorry."

Finn looked dejected at Kurt's rebuff. If Puck didn't know better, he'd think his friend was really upset. And then Puck realized he _was_ upset. Geesh. It was all part of the plan. What was wrong with him?

"Really, Kurt," he muttered. "I'm sorry. Don't be mad."

"I'm not Finn," he responded, irritably. "Just stop touching me."

"Oh, okay."

Kurt gave him a strange look and then walked away.

"I blew it," Finn said as Puck walked up to him.

"You were perfect. We expected Kurt to get mad, remember."

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't like anyone to be mad at me."

"The point is that Kurt was more upset than he should have been."

"I don't know, Puck. He really likes his clothes. And I messed up his Gucci shirt."

"That wasn't Gucci, dude. He was wearing a Marc Jacobs shirt."

Finn gave him a questioning look, and it was Puck's turn to be embarrassed.

"Kurt was wearing it last week… I heard him mention it… you can tell by the… oh, just shut up!" Puck stammered.

"Again… the point is," Puck continued as his friend smiled at him, "Kurt was irritated but he was also blushing. I think he was totally into you."

"I'm not so sure."

"But see Finn, that's why we're looking at several things. There is that chance that he would have had that reaction from any boy falling on him and touching him. I mean it could have been Artie…"

"Artie would have run over his feet though, and he couldn't have fallen…"

"Finn, really. Artie was just an example!"

"Oh, well you could have used a better example."

Puck gave up and just rolled his eyes at his friend. "We better get to class."

As they walked along the hallway, Finn said, "You know, dude. I can totally see why Kurt wears those designer clothes. They feel amazing. I can just imagine that shirt touching my skin."

"But don't you see, Finn? If our plan works, _you _don't have to be the one wearing the shirt for it to be touching your skin."

****

They set the next part of their plan in action during lunch. It was simple. Something Finn couldn't mess up. All he had to do was eat. Simple. They had been undecided about what he was going to eat. They thought about ice cream, pudding, anything really that could be construed as erotic. They finally decided on a banana. Fairly obvious, really, but what could you expect when you got your ideas from skinemax? Okay, it was cheesy but bananas were available and believable.

All Finn had to do was enjoy his banana. All Puck had to do was watch Kurt covertly and see if he had any reaction.

…and not get distracted by the sight of Finn really enjoying his banana. Crap! It was difficult to remain impassive… especially when he knew exactly what that banana was going through.

Focus, Puck!

Then he noticed something else. The whole table got quiet as everyone watched Finn eat his banana. Okay, maybe he was enjoying it a little too much! Puck looked around the table. Everyone was mesmerized.

Finn finally noticed how quiet it was and with a mouth completely full of banana, he mumbled, "What?"

Puck had to try hard not to laugh at the expression on Finn's face. The spell seemed to be broken as everyone resumed their conversations. Everybody but one. Kurt was looking down, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. He seemed to be having some internal struggle and Puck had a feeling he had been thinking the same thing… about how nice it would be, to be a banana right about now.

****

"Okay, Finn. I think we've established that Kurt likes you," Puck said as they walked to their Spanish class.

"Honestly, Puck. I think the only thing we've established is that Kurt likes guys. And we already knew that."

He thought about that. "Actually, I think you're right, Finn," he said.

"I am?"

"We need something that shows he likes you, specifically. Let me think about it, and I'll let you know when I come up with something."

Spanish class was just a review so Puck was able to concentrate on the task at hand. Finding a way to know for sure that Kurt was interested in Finn. He was already fairly sure but he knew Finn would need solid proof before he proceeded.

At one point he had an idea and tried to whisper it to Finn.

"What?" Finn turned around. Why did he do that when he could have just leaned back in his chair?

"Finn? Do you have something to say?" Mr. Schue asked.

Crap!

"No, Mr. Schue."

"Then why don't you come up here and conjugate the verbs on the blackboard for me?"

Mr. Schue had been a lot tougher on the Glee kids since someone had complained to the principal about him letting his _favorites_ off easy.

"Uh, okay," Finn said. Puck could tell he was nervous. Finn was good at hiding it from everyone else but his friend could always tell.

So he watched Finn as he walked to the front of the class. Mr. Schue scowled at the other boy, as he handed him the chalk. He didn't like it when they goofed off in his class.

And then Finn dropped the chalk on the floor. At first Puck thought it was because he was nervous… but then he thought maybe it was so he could stall and try to think of the answer… and then Puck knew. As Finn bent over to pick up the chalk, Puck was drawn to the sight. And realized he needed to be watching Kurt.

The look on Kurt's face was priceless. He was definitely attracted to Finn. It was obvious. Then Kurt averted his eyes and looked over at Puck.

Damn! He was caught!

Puck just gave Kurt his trademark stare as if he totally hadn't been watching Kurt watching Finn.

Kurt raised one eyebrow in response. Puck had to admit, Kurt was good. He wasn't giving anything away.

After class, Puck congratulated Finn on his performance and told him what he found out.

Finn beamed. "See, I don't know why everyone thinks I'm stupid. I have good ideas."

"I don't think you're stupid at all," Puck said smiling at him. "Maybe a little opaque at times…"

Finn gave him a confused look, and Puck smiled even wider.

"Now we have to see if Kurt is into you at all," Finn said. "How are we going to do that? He acts like he really doesn't like you."

"Don't worry. I have a plan."

His plan involved Glee practice. Later when they were all assembled in the choir room, he had his chance. In fact the stars must have been aligned or they had some divine intervention. He smiled at that thought. He was sure his mom would not agree with him there, considering what the end goal was. Mr. Schue however seemed to be in tune with their plans.

"Okay, guys. I have a song I want us to do that is from an '80's band. Cheap Trick. The song is _I Want You to Want Me_.

He handed out the music as he asked, "Who wants to sing the male lead? Finn?"

"I would like to do it, Mr. Shue."

"Okay, Noah," the teacher said looking surprised.

Puck gave Finn a nod. Finn nodded back his understanding. He was supposed to watch Kurt as Puck sang the song. He just hoped Finn wouldn't get distracted.

Everyone stood up as Puck started.

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me_

The others sang background and Puck walked around them singing. Mr. Shue did that all the time so he figured he could get away with it.

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes  
I put on a brand new shirt  
I'll get home early from work  
If you say that you love me_

As he sang, he danced around. He put as much sexiness as he could into his performance.

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
_  
_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me_

As he sang the chorus he made sure he was singing to Kurt. And then he turned to Quinn, beside him. He didn't want to make it obvious to everyone. The blonde Cheerio seemed to melt.

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes  
I put on a brand new shirt  
I'll get home early from work  
If you say that you love me_

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

_I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me_

He also made sure to sing to his boy, Finn. That got the other boy a little flustered. He knew he shouldn't have interrupted his concentration, but he just could help himself.

Everyone cheered after the song. Mr. Schue looked a little uneasy at his performance, and Puck realized he may have poured on the charm a little too much.

Afterwards, Puck put his part of the plan into place.

"Man, it is really burning up in here," he said to Artie. Puck was now off to the side of the room. He didn't want to make this obvious. If Kurt was really into him, he would be watching him. If not, then … well he wouldn't think about that.

Puck then proceeded to take off his hoodie. When he did, the shirt he was wearing underneath rode up and his stomach and back were exposed to anyone watching. He didn't draw it out. He wanted this to be a true test.

When he looked back, Kurt was not looking at him. Finn was looking at Kurt. Both Santana and Quinn were looking at him intently, and he smirked at them. They both turned away.

Okay, so maybe Kurt wasn't into him or maybe he was talking to someone at the time.

Mr. Schue dismissed them all, and the Glee Clubbers trailed out one by one. Kurt left without ever looking at him.

In fact Finn was the only one still sitting in his chair. Everyone else, including Mr. Schue had left the room.

"Let's go, Finn."

"I just… I need a minute, okay."

"Why, dude?" And then he noticed the look on Finn's face as well as the fact that he was holding his jacket in his lap.

"Finn, you weren't supposed to be watching me. You were supposed to be watching Kurt." He tried not to be angry at him, but really this was an important part of the plan.

"I _was_ watching Kurt," he said. "And the look on his face as he watched you…well that is why I am having a problem here." Then he smiled at Puck. "Kurt is definitely into you. Whether he likes it or not."

Puck smiled at his friend.

_Operation: Seduce Kurt Hummel _wasback on track.


	3. Part III: Preparations

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I am having a lot of fun writing this! If anyone has any ideas for our guys just let me know and I might be able to work them in.

The Seduction of Kurt Hummel

Part III: Preparations

"I still don't see how this is going to work," Finn said the next day as they were running laps for football. "It's not like we can just invite Kurt over and proposition him."

"We have to make him think it was his idea."

"I don't think Kurt would ever think _that_ was his idea," Finn replied skeptically.

"Actually, I bet Kurt has thought of _that _before. But I was actually referring to how we were going to get him somewhere alone. Then we can propose our idea to him. He still doesn't trust us…"

"Us?"

"Okay, me. He still doesn't trust me. Don't worry. I have been thinking about how to get around that."

"Less talking and more running," Coach Tanaka yelled, as they ran past him.

They did the rest of the laps in silence. Coach could get pretty scary sometimes and neither of them wanted to piss him off. As he ran, Puck thought of how he was going to get Kurt to invite them to his house.

****

Puck noticed that Kurt stayed clear of him as much as possible. He wasn't surprised. Kurt didn't trust him. And if Kurt was becoming more aware of him, the other boy probably was not happy about it.

In fact, he might just be able to use that to his advantage. Right now, though, he just needed to get Kurt to talk to him.

His chance came, of all places, in the boys' bathroom. Kurt had been fixing his hair when Puck walked in. He was surprised that Kurt didn't leave immediately, but then again Kurt was very particular about his hair. Puck noticed there was no one else in there with them, as he went over to the urinal. He could feel the tension in the air, and he wondered again why Kurt didn't just leave. As he moved next to Kurt to wash his hands, he tried to be sociable.

"Sup, Kurt," he said.

Kurt looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Noah," he said.

"Nice outfit." Some of the stuff Kurt wore was just a little too outlandish for Puck's taste. Today, however, he was wearing his black jeans and a black shirt with white stripes on the shoulders. Kurt looked really good in black.

Kurt turned to face him, angrily. "What do you want, Puckerman?"

Puck thought carefully about his answer. _You and me… now… over the sink…_ was his first thought but that probably was not the best answer to give to a fuming Kurt.

When he didn't respond right away, Kurt continued, "Because if you are going to throw me in a dumpster, or hit me with a slushie, or make some homophobic slur, just do it already so I can get on with my day."

Okay, so being nice to Kurt wasn't working. Girls loved it when he turned on the charm and when he complimented them. Not so much with Kurt. He would have to try a different strategy.

"You know Hummel," he said. "If I had wanted to do any of those things, we wouldn't be talking about it first. I would have done it, already."

"And so I repeat my question. What do you want?" Kurt said with a haughty glare.

Puck loved _that_ look that Kurt had on his face. The one that looked right through you like you were the gum he scraped off his shoe. Puck wasn't sure why, but he knew Kurt wouldn't do it so much if he knew how much it got Puck's blood pumping.

Puck was not about to tell him either. What he needed to do was fight fire with fire.

"Geesh, Hummel. I'm just washing my hands. You know, everything is not always about you."

And with that he walked out, leaving Kurt alone once again.

****

Over lunch, he discussed the plan with Finn. Of course he didn't tell him everything, just what he needed to know. It was best to just keep things simple with Finn.

After lunch they put their plan into place.

"Hey, Kurt," Finn said. Kurt was at his locker when the other boy approached him. Puck stood off to the side a little, just in case he was needed.

"Finn," Kurt said with a smile. Why did Finn always get the smile? Puck had tried to be nice.

"I don't know if you know this or not, Kurt, but we have a big game coming up next week… and I need a favor."

"I'm not coming back to the football team, Finn."

"No, I know," he responded. "That's not the favor."

"Well, what is it?" Kurt asked curiously.

"You know how you helped the team with their dance moves to help loosen them up?"

"I am not teaching those morons to dance again. Sorry, that is just not happening."

"No, I was thinking that you could teach me something that I could use with them."

"You know how to dance, Finn. You don't need my help," Kurt said.

"I'm not really that good though. I just need some help figuring out what would help them."

"So you want me to help you…"

"Yeah, sometime after school."

"Just me and you?" Kurt asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yeah, just me and you… oh, and Puck," he added.

Kurt expression changed instantly.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I would like to help but…"

That was Puck's cue. "I told you he wouldn't do it, Finn. Why do we need him anyway? I got this."

Kurt gave him an evil glare. "Really? You're going to come up with an idea all by yourself. This should be interesting."

Puck glared right back at him. Two could play at this game. And other games, too… but he couldn't get distracted.

"We don't need your help," he said irritably. Of course he wasn't actually annoyed. He was really enjoying their little exchange.

"Of course you do," Kurt said. Then he turned to Finn. "I'll do it."

"Whatever," Puck replied. Time for the second part of his plan. "You guys can come over to my house, tonight… "

"Do you even have any room at your house?" Kurt asked.

Puck gave him a hateful look.

"I have a lot of room in my basement," Kurt continued, ignoring Puck. "We can do it there. Just come over tonight, and I will help you."

"Thanks, Kurt," Finn said.

"Yeah, thanks dude," Puck chimed in.

"I am doing this for you, Finn," he said. His look to Puck was as clear as if he had said the words out loud. _And not for you. _

Puck smiled to himself. It was all too easy.

_Operation: Seduce Kurt Hummel_ right on schedule.


	4. Part IV: Propositions

The Seduction of Kurt Hummel

Part IV: Propositions

Puck and Finn arrived at Kurt's house at the appointed time. Kurt hurried them in and closed the door.

"My dad will be home in about an hour. We need to be done by then. I don't need him wondering why a have two football players in my room."

Once they were all settled in his room in the basement, Kurt offered them refreshments… chocolate chip cookies and lemonade. He then got right to the point.

"I guess before we start, I need to know what you boys are hoping to accomplish."

Puck and Finn looked at each other.

Finn was the first to speak. "Puck, why don't you tell Kurt what we want to accomplish?"

"Sure," Puck said. He was relieved. Just for a second he thought Finn would tell him… it was too early for that. They didn't want to scare Kurt off. "We just need something we can do with the football players to help them loosen up."

Kurt looked skeptical at his explanation. "Can you show me what you mean?"

"Yeah. Come over here, Finn." The other boy complied with his request, and Puck turned him so that he was facing away from Kurt. "In everything they do… running, throwing, tackling… they are just so stiff that they can't get anything done. What we need is for them to loosen up, especially in the hips." Puck put his hands on Finns hips to emphasize his point. "My idea actually was to use a Hoola Hoop but Finn thought dancing would be better." As he talked he guided Finn's hips so they moved in a circular motion.

"A Hoola Hoop…" Kurt mumbled, shaking his head… as if it was the worst idea in the world.

Finn was moving his hips pretty good and so Puck let go. He just watched Finn, and then he watched Kurt, watch Finn. After a short amount of time, he told Finn to stop and smacked him on the butt to emphasize his point.

Kurt just watched them both with narrowed eyes.

"Come on, Finn. Let's show Kurt what we have been working on." He grabbed the front of Finn's jeans at the belt buckle and pulled him forward. Kurt's eyes traveled to watch Puck's hand. His fingers were strategically placed inside Finn's waistline as he pulled him.

"Okay, just stop," Kurt said. "I've had enough. You guys are obviously not here to work on dance moves. Do you think I am that stupid?" He crossed his arms and glared at them.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked innocently.

"I mean I am not buying any of this." His hands moved to his hips. "Is this some sort of sick joke? You both seem to have gone to a lot of trouble to… I don't even know what! Humiliate me? Make fun of me?"

"What? No, Kurt," Finn said. "We aren't doing that. We would never make fun of you."

"It's either that or you guys are _actually_ gay. And I do not believe that for a second."

"We like girls," Puck explained, "and guys."

"Really?" Kurt asked. "Show me. I would like to see _how much_ you like guys." Puck didn't miss the sarcasm in his voice.

Finn nodded stepping closer to Kurt.

"Not with me," Kurt clarified, rolling his eyes. "With each other."

"Fine," Puck said motioning to Finn. Kurt obviously thought they would be squeamish about this. He really had no idea. "Go ahead and kiss me," he whispered to Finn. "Just don't come on too strong. We don't want to scare him off."

Finn nodded. He then looked over at Kurt, who was staring irritably at them. Turning his attention back to Puck he leaned in and kissed him chastely on the lips.

Leave it to Finn to come on way too soft.

"Okay, really guys. Can we stop now? You are obviously not gay and I'm really getting tired of this…"

Puck ignored him. Really if you wanted something done right, you had to do it yourself. He grabbed Finn by the back of his hair and pulled his head back. He then kissed him passionately. Finn moaned in response. Kurt was almost forgotten as he kissed his friend soundly. Puck pulled away and looked at the other boys. Finn had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily. Kurt had a stunned look on his face and his mouth was open in shock.

As Puck crossed his arms, Kurt shut his mouth.

"Okay, fine. So you like guys… what do you want? A cookie?"

"Actually," Finn said, "I _would_ like another cookie.

Puck just shook his head at his friend. "Kurt," he replied. "We want you."

"You're kidding."

"No, we both like you…"

"Let me just stop you there. What did you think? That I would be thrilled with your offer? Poor Kurt, he can't find anyone on his own so we are going to help him out?"

"It's not like that Kurt," Puck said.

"Then how is it? Were you planning on passing me around the football team? Or maybe I was going to be the star in your little orgy?"

"Kurt," Finn said, looking hurt. "We care about you. We would never just use you…"

"He knows that Finn," Puck said. "He is just messing with us. Aren't you Kurt?"

Puck glared at Kurt. He was not going to hurt Finn. If he didn't want to be with them, that was fine. But he was not going to hurt Finn in the process.

Kurt must have understood because he agreed with Puck.

"I'm just kidding, Finn. I know you guys would never do that to me."

"We both like you a lot Kurt," Finn said. "And we think you like us, too."

Kurt smiled at Finn. "I have to admit, it is an interesting proposition."

Then he looked at Puck and the smile vanished.

"Well, Puck," he said walking over to the other boy. "I'm sure this was your idea," he mumbled. "Let's see what you have to offer." Kurt inspected him from all angles, as if Puck was a designer jacket he was thinking about buying. Kurt's look was critical and Puck wondered if he found any flaws. Puck knew he looked good. He was in great shape, and his was proud of his body. At times Kurt would stand very close, his hand raised, almost touching Puck. It was difficult at those times not to move, not to say anything, not to grab Kurt and kiss him senseless. He found he _really_ wanted Kurt to touch him. In fact, he almost broke down and _begged_ Kurt to touch him. Thankfully, he was able to resist that temptation. He was sure Kurt was intentionally torturing him, and he wouldn't be the one to break. Not yet. At one point, however, he couldn't resist growling at Kurt in frustration.

"Down boy," Kurt said, with a dismissive glance. And that _look _almost did Puck in.

Then Kurt turned to Finn.

"Okay, Finn. Your turn."

Puck looked over at his friend. Finn was obviously excited about the whole thing. If he had been a dog, his tail would have been wagging in anticipation. He loved the attention he was getting from Kurt.

Kurt sashayed over to the other boy. That really was the only word to describe Kurt's walk… okay well there was provocative… and sexy…

When he reached Finn, he smiled at him. And Puck was reminded again of how unfair everything was. Kurt walked around Finn, _touching him_, and making comments.

"Very nice," he said to Finn. "Very, _very_, nice." The other boy had a big grin on his face. Puck could tell he was really enjoying how much Kurt was flirting with him.

Kurt seemed to be enjoying himself as well. He placed a hand on Finn's chest and casually moved it lower, watching Finn's reaction. He couldn't have been disappointed by the look of absolute lust and excitement on Finn's face. The other boy was breathing heavily and smiling widely. Kurt bit his bottom lip as he seemed to be contemplating the possibilities.

Puck watched in anticipation. Seeing the two of them together made his realize how _much_ he really wanted this to happen. Finn had been correct when he said they cared about Kurt. It was not all about sex. It was a lot about sex, but not all about it. He was fascinated with Kurt… the other boy had a strength and a spirit that Puck admired… his smile was infectious… and Puck thought about him, way too much.

Kurt gave Finn one last smile and moved back to his original spot.

"So," Kurt said with a smirk. "Let me see if I understand this twisted little scheme of yours. You were thinking of one on one or…?

"Together," Puck said quickly. "Definitely, all together."

Kurt nodded his head and then seemed to come to a decision. Puck hoped it was the one he wanted.

"Well, boys," he said. "You have given me a lot to think about."

At their looks of disappointment, Kurt continued, "And I _will_ have to think about it. So for now…I would like you both to leave my basement."

"But Kurt," Finn said. "I thought…"

"It's okay, Finn," Puck interrupted his friend. "Kurt needs time to think. That's cool. I'm sure we can find something else to do while we wait for him to make up his mind."

Finn gave him a confused look so Puck decided to show him. He walked over to him and pulled Finn up against him. Finn smiled then as Puck started kissing him deeply. This time Finn was ready as he put his arms around his friend's neck. Puck grabbed Finn's butt and pulled him roughly against him. As they kissed, Puck opened his eyes to watch Kurt.

_Oh, yeah. Kurt was definitely into them. _

Puck ended the kiss. "Let's take this elsewhere, Finn. Nite, Kurt." He gave a small wave of his hand as he pushed Finn toward the door.

He didn't have to glance back to know the look that was on Kurt's face.

A look full of want… and need.

_Operation: Seduce Kurt Hummel_ right on track.


	5. Part V: Decisions

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

The Seduction of Kurt Hummel

Part V: Decisions

Puck put a lot of thought into how to handle the situation with Kurt the next day. In the end, he decided it was best not to come on too strong. Kurt was like a skittish colt… or a better analogy would be a freshman on the varsity football team. He might want to be there but nervous about playing with the big boys.

He smiled at this. Finn, next to him in their first period class, gave him a questioning look. Puck just shook his head. He wasn't ready to share his thoughts.

He returned to his analogy…

Even if Kurt wanted to play, he may be anxious. If Puck came on too strong, he might decide to switch to the other team… there his analogy failed him.

Kurt would never play for the other team.

But he might decide not to play. That was a real concern.

After class, he discussed it with Finn. They agreed to give Kurt some room. Not that Finn would pressure Kurt at all, but he might follow him around like a puppy dog, hoping for a pat on the head.

After lunch, Puck was in the music room sipping on a slushie. He needed the extra sugar to get him through the day. A group of them were standing off to the side waiting for Glee rehearsal to start; Kurt was among them. After a few minutes, the others drifted away leaving Kurt and Puck alone. It felt a little awkward, and Puck was surprised Kurt didn't walk away, as well. Puck decided to just sip on his sugary drink. He would not be the first to break the silence.

When Kurt didn't say anything, however, he looked up at the other boy. Kurt's lips were slightly parted as he watched Puck sip his drink through the straw. Kurt looked up then and noticed Puck staring at him. His demeanor changed to icy, but he couldn't help the flush to his cheeks. To his credit Puck didn't even give him his trademark smirk. Instead he held out his slushie.

"Want some?" he asked softly. They both understood he was not just talking about the drink.

He expected an icy retort from the other boy, but Kurt once again surprised him. Without a word he accepted the cup and sipped daintily from the straw.

Puck watched him intently, and the blush on Kurt's face increased. Then Puck had an errant thought… he was surprised that Kurt would drink after anyone else. Of course, if everything worked out right, Puck would be kissing him with his tongue in his mouth, so...

And then Kurt looked up at Puck, as he sipped on the straw. His gaze was intense, and Puck could no longer think. Damn! Kurt was doing that on purpose.

He wished at that moment that everyone else would disappear, leaving them all alone. He wanted to kiss Kurt, and he actually felt there was a good chance, at that moment, that Kurt would kiss him back.

Overall, the seemingly innocuous exchange was very erotic, and Puck felt like he needed a cold shower.

Mr. Schue came in then announcing that they would be singing a song from some Broadway play…

Okay, that helped him some.

Kurt moved over by Mercedes, taking Puck's slushie with him. And Finn moved next to Puck.

"I think Kurt's warming up to you, dude."

"Yeah, I think so."

"I saw you two talking, so I decided to stay away. You know… so you could work your charm." Finn smiled at him.

"Thanks, dude." Puck was impressed. Finn wasn't usually that aware. He decided his friend needed a reward. Of course they were still in the middle of Glee rehearsal so he just gave him a smile and whispered softly in his ear. Finn grinned at his suggestion. That would give him something to look forward to after school was over.

****

Later in the day, Puck went into the boys' bathroom. Kurt was there with his hands on the sink and his head down.

"Everything okay, Kurt?"

The other boy jumped in surprise and then turned to face Puck. The first thing Puck noticed was that his shirt had grape slushie all over it. He face was clean, though. He had obviously already started the de-slushie process.

"Fantastic," Kurt mumbled.

"Who did this, Kurt?" Puck remembered the one time he had been slushied. It had not been pleasant.

"Does it matter…?" he said. "I mean, really?"

He returned to cleaning his shirt, and Puck found he was angry at whoever had done it. Of course, it wasn't that long ago that he himself had slushied Kurt. He wondered if Kurt was thinking the same thing.

"Can I help?" Puck asked.

"I've got it," Kurt replied. Then he smiled but it lacked any warmth. "I've had lots of practice."

_Oh, yeah. He was definitely thinking the same thing. _

Puck looked on helplessly. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to help Kurt, but he knew the other boy didn't want his assistance. Of course, he was also thinking of _how_ he could help Kurt. Maybe a shower…

Those thoughts were not going to help at all… not when Kurt was looking at Puck as if he were just barely a notch above the guy who had actually thrown the slushie on him.

It didn't take Kurt long to get the syrupy mixture off his shirt. He was pretty good at it, actually. He then went to the hand dryer to dry off the wet spot. He ignored Puck altogether.

Puck decided it would probably be best just to leave. He didn't want to make Kurt mad, and he didn't want to give in to his impulse to grab the boy and kiss away his slushie induced pain.

****

Kurt avoided him for the rest of the day. Puck wasn't sure what to think. Then as Puck was getting the stuff out of his locker to go home, Kurt approached him.

"Noah, can we talk?"

"Sure," he said. "Do we need to go somewhere else…?"

"No… I mean. This is fine." Kurt took a deep breath. He was clearly a little flustered, and Puck wondered if he had made his decision.

"I just wanted to tell you my answer," he said, confirming Puck's suspicions.

"Okay." Puck was surprised he didn't just tell Finn. He obviously liked him better… or at least was more comfortable around him.

"I've thought a lot about… well you know." Kurt was having a difficult time keeping his cool, and that was unusual for the fashionable boy.

"Anyway… I well… I decided to decline your invitation."

No wonder he didn't just tell Finn.

Even after what had happened earlier, Puck still couldn't believe he was telling them no.

Kurt was looking at him so sincerely then, that Puck reached up to touch his face. He wasn't thinking about what he was doing or where he was at. He just wanted to get their earlier connection back.

"Kurt." Puck got as far as touching his thumb to the other boy's chin.

"Noah," he said. His tone reminded Puck that they were not alone. "What are you doing?"

Crap!

Puck dropped his hand and just looked at him.

"I would like you to respect my decision," Kurt said. And then he turned and walked away, leaving Puck alone.

After Kurt had left, Finn came up to him.

"Hey. I saw you talking to Kurt. Did he say anything? Has he decided?" Finn sounded so eager that Puck just couldn't tell him. Not yet.

"Nope… nothing. Maybe he will let us know tomorrow." As they walked out together, Puck made a decision.

He was going to pay Kurt a visit.

_Operation: Seduce Kurt Hummel... _Progressing slowly


	6. Part VI: Complications

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

The Seduction of Kurt Hummel

Part VI: Complications

Puck hesitated before knocking on the door to Kurt's house. He hated to admit it, but Kurt's dad scared him. He could charm the moms, but dads were always protective. He had a feeling that Kurt's dad was no different. He wondered if Mr. Hummel had a gun. Of course this was Ohio. Almost everyone had a gun. After all, the opening of deer season was like a redneck holiday. But the thought of Mr. Hummel with a gun was truly frightening.

Finally knocking, Puck was relieved when Kurt answered the door.

"Puck."

So they were back on more formal terms.

"Hummel," he replied.

Kurt rolled his eyes at him.

"Who is it, Kurt?" Mr. Hummel asked from inside the house.

"It's one of the Glee kids, Dad," Kurt said. Then in an undertone he mumbled, "Fine. Let's get this over with, then."

He pulled Puck inside.

"Dad, we're going to my room."

Kurt's dad was sitting in a chair in the living room. He looked a little concerned at the sight of Puck.

"Um… okay, Kurt," he said. "Just keep the door open."

"Okay, Dad," Kurt said, leading Puck into another hallway. "Oh… " He turned back to his dad. "You'll probably want to turn the TV up. We'll be practicing, and it might get a little loud."

As he returned to the hallway, his dad called him back.

"Kurt, go ahead and close the door," he said before looking at Puck. "I'll be watching you."

"Yes, sir," Puck replied, as Kurt grabbed him once again.

They went down into the basement, and Kurt closed the door. Puck had to admit, the other boy was good.

"What are you doing here, Puck?" Kurt glared at him.

"Kurt, I just wanted… "

"Wait," Kurt said, interrupting him to turn his stereo system on. Music filled the room, and Puck had to move closer to Kurt to hear what he was saying.

"Okay, now."

"Kurt, I just want to know why you said no."

"What happened to respecting my decision?"

"I do respect your decision," he said. "I just want to know why."

"Well, Noah. I don't see that it is really any of your business." Kurt crossed his arms and looked at him defiantly.

"Finn will ask why," Puck said. "He will think it was because of something he did."

"You haven't told him, yet?"

"I wanted to talk to you first, Kurt. This is going to upset him… as you know. Obviously, that's why you told me and not him."

"Can't we just say I don't want to?"

"We both know that's a lie and so will Finn."

Kurt just glared at him. It was obvious he did not want to explain anything.

That made it even more important for Puck to know.

"Fine," Kurt said, finally. "I'll tell you my reasons. Then you will leave, and we will never speak of this again."

Puck nodded his head, afraid to say anything that might change his mind. He had to lean in even closer to catch Kurt's soft words.

"You and Finn are together and have been together for… a while. I've never… well, you know," he said blushing.

Puck thought he'd never looked more adorable. He just nodded his understanding.

"I just don't feel… I mean, it's not that I don't want to. I'm just…"

"Afraid?"

"Something like that."

He was looking down. Puck put his hand under his chin and lifted it up so he could look Kurt in the eyes.

"That surprises me a little, Kurt," he said. "But we'll take it slow, and you can stop at any time."

"I'm not afraid of _that_, really."

"Then… what?"

"It's more about self-preservation," Kurt said, and Puck suddenly knew what he was trying to say.

"You don't trust us. This will make you vulnerable, and you're still afraid we will somehow use it against you…"

Kurt looked him in the eyes, then.

"I know that Finn would ever intentionally hurt me."

And then Puck knew what the problem was… had always been.

"You don't trust me?"

"You've thrown me in dumpsters since I was eleven, Puck. You have been horrible to me. And now I should just forget all that?" His look was fierce. "Why should I trust you?"

Puck had to admit, he had a point. He had hoped it would not come to this but… really, he had known it would.

It was Puck's turn to look down.

"I remember the very first time I threw you in a dumpster. I remember it clearly… "

"So do I," Kurt whispered.

"It was a nice day out… a little windy. It was the first week of classes in middle school…"

This time Kurt didn't say a word.

"Do you know why I did it, Kurt? Why I threw you in that dumpster?"

"If I remember correctly," he said, looking up. "And I do. You said it was because I was a 'fag'."

"Yes… " Puck said, flinching a little at the derogative word. "It was because I thought you were gay… "

"So glad we could have this little chat," Kurt said abruptly, wiping away tears.

Puck grabbed his arm before he could turn away.

"It was because you were gay… and I liked you."

"Right. Like I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Believe it or not, Kurt," he said. "Whatever."

When Kurt didn't respond he continued, "It was your eyes that got to me. They were sometimes green and sometimes blue depending on what you were wearing. That day you had on a blue shirt with little pinstripes. Your eyes matched the blue of the sky and they were… compelling."

Kurt looked up at him in surprise.

"And I hated you for it. I was a kid, Kurt. It was easier to just blame you for feelings I couldn't handle. It's only been within the last year that I've been able to accept … to enjoy even… who I am," he said the last with a smirk.

Kurt still didn't say a word. He just looked at him as if he was not sure he could believe him.

"So yes, Kurt. I've been awful to you." Then Puck leaned in so that his face was close to Kurt's. "Let me make it up to you, Kurt," he whispered in the other boy's ear.

And just for a second, Puck thought he had convinced him. Then Kurt seemed to regain his composure. He put his hand on Puck's chest and pushed him back.

"Hold on, lover boy," he said. "It was just a few months ago that you threw me in a dumpster on a daily basis… and threw pee balloons at me… and nailed…"

"I get it," Puck responded quickly. He took a deep breath. "I was trying to keep up appearances. I wasn't in Glee club then and, to be honest Kurt, I didn't know you."

Kurt gave him a haughty glare as if he didn't quite believe him.

"And _that_ is the other reason, although I hate to admit it," Puck mumbled.

"What?" Kurt just looked confused.

But he avoided the question… for now. "It's not like I could just go up to you and talk to you, Kurt."

"Why not?"

At Puck's look, he conceded.

"Oh, alright. So you couldn't."

"When I picked on you, I got to be close to you… I was even able to put my arm around you. And then you would look at me like … well actually like _that_."

Kurt was still glaring at him with disdain.

"And Kurt, that look seems to have the opposite effect on me… "

"You're kidding."

"No. When you give me that look, it kind of gets me hot."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh, my God."

"Actually," Puck said. "That look gets to me, too."

"Is there anything I do that doesn't get you hot, Puck?"

Did he really just ask him that?

Puck smirked, and Kurt blushed again.

"No, actually. Face it, Hummel, everything you do turns me on."

Kurt just stood there with his arms crossed and lips pressed together in a line.

Puck wondered what was going through his mind, but Kurt wasn't giving anything away.

"So Kurt. All those years that I tortured you… I was also being tortured, _by you_. I'm not excusing it… " he added quickly at Kurt's look. "I'm just saying… I've wanted you for years, Kurt. Knowing that you hated me and hating myself for it. So can we call it even?"

"Even?" Kurt said in disbelief. "We are not even, Puck."

"Then go ahead," Puck responded. "Torture me."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again.

"But don't punish Finn," Puck said. "He hasn't done anything to you. Not really."

When Kurt didn't say anything, Puck continued, "I am even willing to take myself out of the equation."

Kurt looked at him in surprise.

"So it would just be Finn and I?"

"Yes."

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"On one condition… "

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Which is?"

"That it's what you really want, Kurt."

"Fine."

"I want you to tell me that you don't want me."

"I don't want you," Kurt said quickly.

"And mean it."

"Oh, I mean it."

"I don't believe you," Puck said.

Kurt gave him an exasperated look.

Puck moved closer and grabbed Kurt's hand. He held it up against his chest. He could feel the electricity between them and knew Kurt was affected as well… even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Kurt," he whispered. "I want you to touch me." They were standing close together, and Puck could tell that the other boy was having a hard time.

Kurt didn't say anything as he moved his hand out of Puck's grasp. He then moved it lower to touch Puck's stomach. He traced the muscles that strained against the tight t-shirt as if contemplating what he was going to do.

Puck's heart was beating rapidly as he watched the other boy's hand. Kurt seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"Kurt, tell me you don't want me," Puck said, kissing the other boy's neck. "Please, Kurt. I need you to tell me… so that I can stop wanting you… and stop hoping… tell me, Kurt…" he pleaded.

"I… I can't," Kurt whispered, as he moved his hand under Puck's shirt to touch his skin.

Puck closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation… but only for a second. That was all he could allow himself. He really wanted to kiss Kurt… a real kiss… devouring his mouth. He couldn't, though. He just… couldn't. Instead he nibbled on the soft skin of his neck, as Kurt used both hands to touch him.

"Do you want me, Kurt?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to touch you, Kurt?"

"God, yes."

The breathy answer almost took away all of Puck's self control. Almost.

He brought a hand up to touch Kurt's face.

"Not quite what I had in mind, Noah," he snapped.

Which made Puck realize something… when Kurt got turned on, he became demanding. Okay, more demanding. Good to know.

Puck chuckled, and Kurt seemed to become even more determined.

He pulled Puck's shirt up and started kissing his chest. Hot, wet kisses that tortured him.

"Kurt." His voice sounded ragged even to his own ears.

"You started this, Puck. And now you're going to finish it."

"Kurt," Puck repeated, but he didn't get any further.

"I want you, Puck. So let's do this thing. _Now_."

"Dude, your dad is in the next room," Puck said, trying to reason with him.

"Then you will just have to be quick and quiet."

Kurt put his arms around Puck pulling him closer as Puck tried to put some distance between them.

"Kurt… we can't."

"Not with that attitude, Mister. But I think I can help change that." He reached down and grabbed Puck's butt.

_Oh, God! That was nice…_

"No, Kurt. We can't," he said. "We can't because of Finn."

That got Kurt's attention. And he stopped… kissing… touching… squeezing.

"Finn will be hurt if we start without him," Puck said ignoring his body's protests. "We need to wait."

Puck pulled away from Kurt, putting some distance between their bodies.

"You realize, Noah," Kurt said quietly, not looking at him. "If we stop… if I think about it too much… I might change my mind."

"I know, Kurt."

Kurt just nodded, while Puck fixed his clothing.

A knock at the door startled them both. Then Kurt's dad opened the door.

"Is everything okay down here?"

"Yeah, Dad. It's fine. Noah was just leaving."

"Okay. So you guys are done?"

"We're done with the hard part."

At his dad's questioning look, Kurt clarified, "We know what we need. We now just have to figure out the details."

"This is for Glee club, right?"

"Yeah, Dad," Kurt replied, "for Glee club."

_Operation: Seduce Kurt Hummel_ back on track.

A/N: I realize there is no Finn in this chapter. I promise we will have a Finn/Kurt chapter soon.


	7. Part VII: Confessions

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

The Seduction of Kurt Hummel

Part VII: Confessions

"I have a confession to make," Puck said, as he stretched his legs out on the bed. He hadn't moved in a while, and they were starting to get numb.

They were in Finn's room, and Puck was rewarding his friend for his earlier help during Glee practice.

"Hmmm," Finn mumbled, totally distracted by what Puck was doing to him.

Puck smiled at his friend. Finn loved foot massages. Normally, Puck wouldn't want touch another guy's feet… it was kind of disgusting. However, Finn took really good care of his feet, and Puck loved to watch him melt as he massaged his toes.

"Finn, are you listening to me?"

"Trying to," he said with his eyes still closed. "Um… you're confessing?"

"Yeah. I went over to Kurt's tonight."

That got the other boy's attention, and he sat up.

"What? Why?"

"Well… and this brings me to my second confession, Finn," he said. This one was even harder to admit. "I lied to you."

Finn frowned at him, and Puck didn't like the disappointed look on his face.

"At school today," Puck continued, "Kurt gave me his answer. He said no."

"Really? I don't understand. I was sure Kurt would say yes. I thought he wanted to…"

"He does, Finn," Puck said. "He's just scared… that's all."

And Finn had a moment of lucidness. "So you went to see him to convince him?"

"Yeah."

"How'd that go?"

"Not really sure. He didn't want to listen to me at first… he doesn't trust me."

Finn just nodded his head. No surprise there.

"But then he seemed into the idea more… "

"Well Puck," Finn said with a smile. "You can be very convincing."

He smiled back. They were both thinking of the many times he had used that particular talent.

"So he did finally agree to it, but I'm really afraid he's going to change his mind by tomorrow."

"Oh. What can we do? We have to do something, Puck."

"I think we should pour it on… let him know what he's getting and how much he will enjoy it."

"But, Puck," Finn said confused. "I thought you said we would scare him off if we came on too strong."

"I did… but the thing is… I think Kurt's scaring himself. What we need to do is not give him time to think about it."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Just follow my lead, okay?"

"Sure, Puck," Finn said, obviously content to let Puck handle it. "I know you'll come up with something." Finn then leaned closer to him and took his hand.

"Do you want me to rub your feet some more?"

"No," he said with a smirk. "It's time for your punishment."

"For what?" He tried to look innocent but it wasn't working.

"Let's see… lying to me, keeping things from me… Oh, you know you got it coming."

"Okay, but this time, no blindfold."

"Dude, you don't get a say in it. That's the whole point of getting punished."

Puck just smirked at his friend. "Bring it on…"

And the rest of the evening was spent with Puck doing his penance.

****

As soon as Puck spotted Kurt in the hall the next morning, he went up to him and put his arm around his neck.

"Come on… "

Kurt looked at him warily.

"Noah, just so you know… if this walk ends up anywhere near a dumpster… I'm out."

Puck just smirked at him as he led him to an empty classroom.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't change your mind, Kurt."

"Well… actually…"

Puck tipped his chin up so that he had to look him in the eyes. "Don't… "

The shorter boy looked at him inquisitively.

"Don't… think, Kurt. You think too much."

"It's not that simple, Noah," Kurt said. They were standing close together. Kurt had tried to back up, but a desk was in his way. "When I'm around you, I just… I don't think I make very good choices."

"Don't think about it Kurt… just do what you want…" Puck rubbed his thumb over Kurt's bottom lip.

He seemed unable to speak, and Puck could understand… he was a little short of breath himself.

"Do you know what you want, Kurt?"

Kurt just nodded his head.

Puck smirked at him, then. "Wanna share?"

Kurt hesitated for just a second. "I want you to kiss me, Noah," he said softly.

Puck was mesmerized by the desire he saw in Kurt's eyes. He could get lost… if he gave himself the chance. He reached down and kissed Kurt… on his cheek.

It was a lingering sweet kiss, but still… it was on the cheek.

Kurt was not pleased.

"Noah!" he said obviously frustrated.

Puck's gaze lingered on that sweet mouth before looking up into Kurt's angry face. He smirked at the other boy.

"That's all you get, Kurt… for now."

And as Puck left him, Kurt looked more bewildered than ever.

****

Puck gave Finn his first instructions on their plan. He didn't want to give him too much to think about or he would get confused. It was simple really… he just had to be himself. Flirty, funny, friendly… smiling, and touching Kurt whenever possible.

"But don't molest him or anything, Finn. Just be yourself… casual and nonthreatening."

It was actually something Finn was very good at. When he turned on the charm, no one was immune. The Cheerios, all other girls, most of the boys, even Mr. Schue. Everyone liked Finn. Of course, Puck was the polar opposite. He rubbed everyone the wrong way.

When they were in their next class, Puck tried to fade into the background. Not an easy task for someone as hot as himself… but he managed.

He was satisfied just to watch the action.

"Hey, Kurt," Finn said, smiling at the other boy and sitting in the seat behind him. Kurt smiled back.

"Hey, Finn."

Puck could see and hear them both clearly from his vantage point behind Finn.

"Do you have a pencil I can borrow? I lost mine somewhere."

"Sure, Finn." Kurt was always prepared it seemed. He opened his Marc Jacobs bag and took out a pencil. He handed it to Finn.

Puck smiled as he watched Finn take the pencil making sure his hand made contact with Kurt's. The other boy blushed, and Puck knew he was affected by his friend's touch.

Finn just smiled. "Thanks, Kurt. You're awesome."

It was amazing the way Kurt just opened up under Finn's warm gaze and friendly nature. At times Puck wished he could do that. He knew Kurt liked Finn and wanted to be around him…Puck also knew Kurt didn't like him, and although Kurt was obviously attracted to him, he wasn't happy about it. He mostly seemed to be angry… or horny around Puck. Sometimes both at the same time.

Life really wasn't fair, not when Kurt flashed those dimples at Finn like he was the most amazing person in the world. Although… Puck wasn't sure he could handle Kurt looking at him like that. It was much easier to maintain some distance when Kurt didn't like him.

Annoyed with his thoughts, he turned his attention once again to the boys in front of him.

Kurt had turned back to the front to listen to the teacher but every once in a while Finn would lean forward to touch Kurt's shoulder and whisper in this ear.

Kurt leaned back to listen, without turning around. Puck really hoped Finn was taking notes on how to have a conversation in class _without_ alerting the teacher.

From his vantage point he could see the back of Kurt's neck clearly, and his thoughts returned to when he had kissed the other boy _right there_. His skin had been so soft.

What if Puck was the one sitting behind Kurt, instead of Finn? What would Kurt do if he leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck? Would Kurt lean his head back and whisper to him…?

"Oh, Noah… "

He could easily imagine it… he would wrap his hand around that beautiful neck and kiss his way up to nibble on his ear.

Kurt would turn then, unable to resist, and kiss him hungrily… their tongues twisting together. Puck wanted it so much. He could feel it, taste it… and it was more than the physical need, which was great. He needed Kurt to touch him… to look at him… as if Puck was important to him… as if he really cared about him…

"Mr. Puckerman?" Mr. Bell said interrupting his fantasy. Everyone turned to look at Puck. Nothing like a cold blast of reality to wake you up.

"Yeah?" Puck responded automatically.

"What did I just say?"

_Crap! _

Now Puck was going to have to make up a smart ass answer to cover up the fact that he was totally day dreaming about Kurt and not paying attention. Then he would get detention… again...

"Mr. Bell, I hate to interject… but could we go back to what you were saying about how protozoa play an important role in maintaining the balance of the ecosystem? I just want to be sure I understand it."

The science teacher's attention was then diverted to Kurt. He loved to hear himself talk so it was no surprise that he was easily sidetracked.

"Well, Mr. Hummel, as I explained…"

Puck was forgotten.

Man, he really owed Kurt one.

As they left the room after class, Puck caught up to him.

"Thanks, Kurt."

"No problem, Noah. Where were you back there? You looked like you were in another world."

"Trust me, Kurt… you don't want to know."

Kurt just raised his eyebrows in question.

Puck smirked at him. "It involved you, me, and lots of skin."

Kurt rolled his eyes at him.

Well, it was partially true. Puck was really good at misdirection.

"Wanna make my dreams come true, Kurt?"

"Do those lines actually work on anyone, Puck?" he asked with an annoyed glance.

Puck just looked him over and smiled suggestively.

Kurt shook his head as he walked away.

As Puck watched him go, he resisted the temptation to softly touch the back of his neck.

****

Puck avoided Kurt for the rest of the day. As he explained it to Finn… he wanted to keep his distance so Finn could have time to charm Kurt. The truth was… Puck was the one who needed the distance. He was bothered, quite a bit, by his earlier thoughts.

It wasn't unusual for him to fantasize about Kurt. In fact, it was one of his favorite pastimes. What scared him the most was the feelings that went along with his fantasy. Those were new… okay, maybe not new… but definitely more intense.

He felt like he was eleven again, and Kurt was introducing him to emotions he wasn't ready to handle.

Oh, yeah… he was blaming Kurt for all of it.

When Puck walked into the choir room for Glee practice, he was still thinking about the other boy. He really needed to get his head on straight or he was going to mess everything up. It wasn't like Kurt would ever look at him the way he looked at Finn. That just wasn't happening…

"Daydreaming again, Noah?" Kurt smirked as he sat down next to him.

"No," he replied. Oh, great comeback.

Kurt just raised an eyebrow in response.

"Hey, guys," Finn said joining them. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Kurt replied. "Noah was just demonstrating his impressive vocabulary skills along with his grasp of the English language, and I was just wondering what was going on in that pretty little head of his."

"Okay… " Finn said, naturally confused.

Puck looked from his friend to the other boy. Did Kurt just call him pretty? He didn't know if he should be insulted or flattered.

Kurt was grinning at him… challenging him. And Puck never backed down from a challenge.

"Oh, I know lots of words, Kurt. You want to hear them? There's one in particular that involves you and me…"

"Wishful?" Kurt guessed.

"Nope… I'll give you a hint…it rhymes with my name…"

"Um… you mean like… protozoa?" Kurt said with a smile.

"No," Puck said rolling his eyes at Kurt's reference to earlier. "It's something we're gonna do together..."

"Oh, I know," Kurt said, clapping his hands in feigned excitement. "We're going to Samoa!"

Puck was determined not to lose this game. He leaned down close to Kurt and whispered, "It involves you and me… all alone… and we're _naked_."

Kurt bit his lip as he thought about this. He then looked up at him, innocently.

"I think I have it, _Puck_," he whispered back.

"Tell me, Kurt," he said eagerly. He wasn't sure why… but he really wanted to hear Kurt to say that word…

"Is it… boa?"

"Really? That's your guess?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sure I'm right," he said. "Of course, I mean the fuzzy scarf, not the snake."

Puck could tell Kurt was enjoying teasing him. The question was… could Kurt take it? He gave the fashionable boy his sexiest look.

"Kurt… is that what you think of when you think of us, together… _naked_?"

"First of all, you're assuming that I think of us _together_, Noah," Kurt replied softly. "But if I did… well let's just say there are many things you can do with a boa… especially, _naked_."

And that conjured up images in Puck's overactive imagination…

_Damn!_

Now he was going to be uncomfortable all through Glee practice.

"Wait… what?" Finn said. "Hey, you guys lost me."

"It's okay, Finn," Kurt said, patting his arm. "All you need to know is that I won and Puck lost."

"Oh… was it a contest?"

Kurt looked over at Puck and grinned.

"Not really," he said with a smirk.

****

"Hey Puck?" Finn asked. "Why are we still sitting here when everyone else already left?"

Glee practice was over and to Puck it had been one of the longest practices he had ever been through. Thankfully, they were working on a lot of individual numbers so he didn't have to participate much. Every time he got his mutinous body under control, Kurt would give him another wicked grin and that was all it took. He was determined not to let Kurt get to him like that, though, and by the end of practice he was able to participate in the group number. Everything was fine until they were getting ready to leave. Kurt had smiled at him and then turned to Mercedes. "I got the cutest outfit the other day… it actually has a feather boa. Isn't that amazing?"

Which brought him back to his current situation.

Finn was moving his hands in front of his face.

"Puck? Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, dude. I wanted to talk to you."

"About Kurt?"

Did they actually ever discuss anything else anymore?

"Yeah, about Kurt."

"Do you think we should go see him tonight? So he doesn't change his mind?"

"That's what I was thinking. Except, I think it should just be you, Finn."

"Really? I don't get it. He seems to be warming up to you, Puck."

"I just think it would be better if it was you… by yourself."

"Okay, sure." Finn said. "If that's what you think."

"But I want you to report back to me… and Finn, be careful. Don't give in to him. Remember we're a team."

"I got this, Puck."

And he knew that sending Finn in was the right thing to do. He trusted the other boy… too bad he no longer trusted himself around Kurt.

_Operation: Seduce Kurt Hummel_ proceeding... as planned?


	8. Part VIII: Collusions

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

The Seduction of Kurt Hummel

Part VIII: Collusions

Puck looked out of his bedroom window impatiently. He had been waiting for Finn to return from his visit with Kurt. It had been well over an hour, and Finn should have been back by now.

He quickly dialed the other boy's number. He'd already texted him several times but only got one word answers back.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Finn," Puck said. "What's going on? Wait, why do you sound so out of breath?"

"Um… I was trying to get to my phone."

"Wasn't your phone in your pocket?"

"Yeah," Finn responded. "What did you want, Puck?"

His imagination was running wild on what Finn might have been doing. He had to stop himself, so he could focus on the question.

"Are you still there with Kurt?"

"Yeah…"

Puck could hear Kurt talking in the background.

"Yeah… "Finn said but not to him. "Okay… hey, Puck. Kurt wants to talk to you."

_Crap! _

"Noah."

"Hey, Kurt," Puck said.

"Is something wrong?"

"No… why?"

"Well, you have texted Finn several times and called him. I assumed there was an emergency situation that would warrant your obvious need to talk to him."

"Oh, no… I just wanted to see how everything was going."

"I see. Well, everything is fine here. Did you expect anything different?"

Puck wasn't sure what to say. Kurt's voice became softer, and he assumed the other boy had walked away from Finn.

"What's the matter, Noah?" Don't you trust 'your boy'?"

"No, actually, Kurt. I don't trust you."

"Now, that is interesting… what exactly are you afraid of, Noah?"

Puck was sure he could hear a smirk in Kurt's voice. "I'm just remembering back to when I was there, Kurt… You were a little demanding. I'm not sure Finn could handle that."

Kurt chuckled and Puck found the sensation of Kurt laughing softly in his ear… strangely erotic. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Is your dad home?"

"A little late to be worrying about that, don't you think?"

"Kurt…" he started.

"Don't worry, Puck. I will send Finn back in one piece. I promise."

How did his voice manage to sound all sultry like that?

"Fine. Let me talk to Finn."

A minute later he heard Finn's voice.

"Yeah?"

"Hurry up, dude. Okay?"

"Oh, okay Puck."

He hung up the phone and stretched out on his bed. Hopefully, Finn would listen to him. Although really it _was_ Kurt he was worried about.

*****

The slam of the door woke Puck from his fitful nap.

_Crap!_

He had dreamt about Kurt and Finn, and it was not a good dream. They were plotting against him. He was glad to be awake, but he looked at his friend crankily.

"Hey, Puck. Sorry to wake you up."

"Dude, it's been…" he said looking at his watch, "two hours! What the hell?"

"We were having a good time, Puck. I just lost track of time."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Don't you trust me, Puck?"

"Of course. I'm sorry. So come over here and tell me how it went."

"It was good. I definitely think Kurt is still interested."

"I'm glad, but Finn I want details of how it went."

"Why? You didn't give me any details."

"Dude, you didn't ask for them. Do you want details?"

"No… that's okay."

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"I _do_ want details!"

"Geesh, Puck. What's wrong with you anyway?"

Puck took a deep breath. What was wrong with him? He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Was he actually feeling jealous of Finn? When the whole thing was his idea? He had to get a grip.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I was just worried Kurt would change his mind again. I would like details 'cuz it'll help me know what we should do next."

"Oh, yeah. I get it… why didn't you just say so?"

"Well?"

Finn settled himself onto the bed.

"Well, okay. Let's see…"

Puck waited patiently this time… for Finn's mind to start working.

"Oh, yeah. I went to see Kurt. His dad was home…"

Puck let out a sigh of relief he didn't realize he'd been holding, as Finn remembered back.

"_Hey, Kurt."_

"_Finn." The other boy smiled warmly._

"_Just thought I'd come over and see how you were doing."_

"_Come on in."_

"_Oh hey, Mr. Hummel," Finn said as he walked in the house. _

_Mr. Hummel didn't answer. Instead, he called Kurt over._

"_What's going on, Kurt? All these football players keep showing up all the time?" Although he whispered Finn could still hear him... and he sounded mad._

"_It's for Glee Club, Dad."_

"_Really. Then why aren't there any girls?"_

"_It's boys against girls, Dad."_

_Kurt sure was quick on his feet. _

"_You can talk to Mr. Schue about it if you want."_

"_No, just… it better be over soon, Kurt. I'll be checking on you guys."_

"_Okay, Dad," Kurt said sarcastically._

_He took Finn downstairs._

"_Hey, Kurt. What if your dad checks with Mr. Schue?"_

"_He won't. My dad can't stand Mr. Schue."_

"_Oh." He nodded his head in understanding._

_Kurt turned on the music and turned to Finn._

"_So why are you here really, Finn?"_

"_Puck and I thought you might be feeling nervous about… well, you know, and we wanted to make sure you were doing okay." _

"_Really?" Kurt said. "And Puck… where is he?"_

"_Oh, he's back at his house."_

"_And why isn't he here?"_

"_I think he thought it would be better for me just to come."_

_"Interesting… so he's just scared to face me?"_

Puck snorted at this, interrupting Finn's narrative.

Finn gave him an irritated look.

"Do you want to hear this or not?"

"Fine… go on."

_"I don't know, Kurt. He does seem kind of nervous…"_

"Dude!" Puck interrupted again.

"Really, Puck. That's kind of annoying."

"Fine," the other boy fumed.

__

"Are you nervous, Finn?" Kurt asked.

_"No, not really. I'm excited about us all getting together." _

_"I am too," Kurt admitted. _

_"You are?"_

_"Nervous… and excited."_

_"You know we really care about you, Kurt."_

_"I know… do you always speak for Puck? How about just for yourself?"_

_"Huh?" Finn was confused._

_"Finn. Do you care about me?"_

_"Yes, I do Kurt."_

_Kurt smiled at me then. "I care about you, too."_

_He smiled back. _

_"Finn?"_

_"Yeah, Kurt?"_

_"Do you want some cookies? I just made a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies. They're still hot."_

_"Yeah! Cool!"_

_Finn took one of the cookies that Kurt offered. It melted in his mouth, and he had chocolate everywhere. _

_As he raised his arm, Kurt shouted, "Finn, stop!"_

_He froze, not sure why Kurt was yelling. "What?"_

_"Please tell me you aren't going to wipe your mouth on your sleeve. What are you… five years old?"_

_"Oh, sorry, Kurt. I don't have anything… do you have a napkin, or something?"_

_"No," Kurt responded._

_"Oh," Finn was confused, again. _

_"I'll take care of it for you," Kurt explained as he leaned in and kissed him. Then he licked the chocolate off the corner of his mouth. Finn had a difficult time breathing._

_"Now you have chocolate on you, Kurt," Finn said as he leaned in and nibbled on Kurt's bottom lip._

_"Mmmm," Kurt mumbled, kissing him, again._

"_Wow, Kurt. You taste amazing, like chocolate and strawberries."_

"Really?" Puck asked.

"Really," Finn answered.

"_Thanks, Finn. It's strawberry lip gloss… to keep my lips moist."_

"_It works pretty good," he told him. _

_Kurt giggled at him. "Thanks, Finn. You know that was my first kiss."_

"_Really?"_

_Kurt smiled. "Yes, and you made it really sweet."_

Finn stopped his narrative to look at Puck.

"You seem upset, Puck. Did I do something wrong?"

"No… go on."

"Are you sure?"

"Finn," he said exasperated.

And so Finn continued.

"_What do you want to do now, Kurt?"_

"_Let's make out some more."_

"_Cool," Finn said._

_And so they did._

"Finn… details!"

"Come on, dude."

"I mean it."

"Fine," he signed in resignation.

_They kissed some more. Finn pulled Kurt closer. His hands were on Kurt's back. Kurt put his arms around his waist and Finn kissed his neck._

"What?" Finn said at the noise Puck made.

"Nothing… just, Kurt has a very nice neck."

"He really does," Finn agreed.

Puck waved his hand to signal the other boy to continue.

__

Kurt giggled then. He must be really ticklish. They kissed some more and then there was a noise.

_"Sorry. That's my phone," Finn said and read the text. _

"_Is it Puck?"_

"_Yeah. And this is the second text I've gotten already."_

"_What does he want?"_

"_He wants to know how it's going," he said, texting back._

"_Finn?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I really want to try something, if you are okay with it."_

"_Sure."_

"_It's something Puck won't like… do you think you can keep it from him?"_

"Oh, wait! Crap. I wasn't supposed to tell you that part."

"Finn… dude!"

"Sorry, Puck. But Kurt can be really convincing."

Puck had a feeling of dread. "So what happened next?"

"We went to Kurt's closet."

"What? Why?"

"He didn't really say. He has a big closet for all the clothes he has. I think it was so that if his dad walked in he wouldn't see us, and if he did we could explain why we were missing some clothes."

"Why would you think that, Finn?"

"'Cuz that's what happened. Not sure his dad bought it though."

"You're leaving out the details, Finn."

"That's 'cuz you keep interrupting me all the time."

Puck was silent. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know more.

__

Finn followed Kurt into the closet. Kurt took his shirt off and then helped Finn take his shirt off. They kissed some more. Skin touching skin, and it was really nice.

_"Finn? Are you ready to try something?"_

"_Okay."_

_Kurt knelt down on the floor in front of him. He undid Finn's jeans and pulled…_

"Stop!"

"Problem, Puck?"

"Are you trying to tell me that you let Kurt… you know?"

"What was I supposed to do, Puck? Kurt was on his knees in front of me… I'm not Superman, dude!"

"Finn, I trusted you! Wait... is that when I called?"

"Yeah."

"No wonder you were out of breath."

"Are you mad at me Puck?"

"Yes… no… I don't know."

"You look mad."

"I really can't believe you did that. I mean you were supposed to wait until we were all together. And I can't believe you were Kurt's first kiss. That is just not right!"

"You're more upset about the kiss aren't you? He was right."

"Wait… what are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Why are you so upset about the kiss, Puck? Because I was Kurt's first kiss instead of you?"

Puck didn't say anything.

"You know, you had lots of chances to kiss him, Puck."

"I know. I… wait. How do you know that?"

"Well, you were alone with him, so I'm sure you had chances."

"But you knew, Finn. How did you know?"

Finn didn't say a word.

"It was Kurt, wasn't it?"

Finn just looked around the room. Anywhere but at Puck.

"Spill it, Finn! How much of what you told me was true?"

"The cookies… and kissing Kurt…"

He had a dreamy look on his face, and Puck wasn't sure if he was thinking about the cookies or about kissing Kurt. Maybe both.

"But it wasn't actually his first kiss. He said there was a boy a few months ago… it didn't last long but he was actually Kurt's first kiss."

Puck let that slide for now. "And the rest?"

"We did make out… a lot." Finn smiled again. "The stuff in the closet didn't happen. Kurt made that stuff up."

"How could you do this to me, Finn? And why?"

"Kurt said he wanted to see something. He said you would be more upset about me being your first kiss than the other… thing. He was totally right. Wait until I tell him. He is going to flip."

"No he isn't Finn… 'cuz you aren't going to tell him. We're friends, remember?"

"It won't matter, Puck. He was pretty sure already. I just don't understand why, Puck. What difference does it make?"

"Really, Finn, I don't know… it just does."

"Okay."

"Wait a minute, Finn. You were there for two hours. What _did_ you guys do?"

"Oh," Finn said. "We danced. We did the Single Ladies dance first… I love that one. Then we did a new one that Kurt made up… want to see it?"

Puck almost said no just to spite him but then realized it would keep Finn occupied. Puck needed time to think about what this all meant.

"Sure, dude," he said, getting comfortable on the bed.

"Wait, I have the song on my phone." Finn turned on his music and proceeded to dance the new dance that Kurt taught him.

And Puck wondered how everything got so messed up in his head.

_Operation Seduce Kurt Hummel:_ Proceeding but not quite as planned.


	9. Part IX: Expectations

The Seduction of Kurt Hummel

Part IX: Expectations

Puck was not looking forward to school the next day. Although he had tormented himself most of the night, he hadn't figured out much… except that maybe the whole idea of seducing Kurt… was a bad idea. He felt like he was drowning, and it was scaring the crap out of him. And Noah Puckerman was a badass. He didn't get scared.

Puck was sure Finn would end up telling the other boy everything. Kurt was way too clever for his own good. And although Puck didn't really want to face Kurt, he wasn't going to hide from him either. If Kurt was going to use this as a way to mock him, then he could just… _bring it!_

Sure enough, when Puck got to science, the first thing he noticed was that Kurt and Finn were talking excitedly. He gave them an annoyed look… not even two hours into school, and Finn had already cracked.

_Crap!_

Kurt looked at him and smiled. Puck was surprised to see that it was a genuine smile. Not even a smirk… what was he up to now?

"Noah," the fashionable boy said.

Finn turned around and looked guiltily at his friend. Puck's suspicions were confirmed… Finn had definitely spilled his guts!

"Kurt," Puck replied.

Mr. Bell came in then, and Puck tried to concentrate on biology… and not on the smooth curve of Kurt's neck.

****

"Hey, Puck," Kurt said coming up to him between classes.

"Sup, Kurt," he said and turned to get stuff out of his locker.

"If I didn't know better, Noah," Kurt said, "I would think you were avoiding me."

"Why would I do that, Kurt?" he asked without thinking.

_Damn!_

Why did he say that? He certainly did not want Kurt to honestly answer that!

"I've just got a lot going on," Puck added quickly.

Kurt just nodded at him and smiled. "I see," he said.

But did he really _see_? That was actually what Puck was most afraid of… that Kurt actually did know… after all Puck had been chasing him for almost a week now… and now suddenly he was avoiding him.

"I've got to go to class, Kurt."

"I'll see you later then," he said. Puck noticed he still had the same smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

It made Puck even more nervous.

As he walked to class, he ran into Finn.

"Hey, Puck," the other boy said, but Puck decided to skip the niceties.

"Dude, I can't believe you told him. I thought we were friends.''

"We are Puck. I didn't tell him… exactly. He just started talking about how you didn't seem happy about our little experiment and, and that we must have been right… and I agreed with him. You _didn't _like it at all, Puck," he reminded him.

" Finn!"

"I swear I wasn't going to say anything Puck. But Kurt's just so…"

"Whatever. It doesn't matter."

"Are you mad at me, Puck?"

"No."

"Are you mad at Kurt? 'Cuz you seem to be mad."

"No, Finn. I'm not mad."

"Are you sure?"

"Finn!"

"Cuz really, dude… you do seem like you're mad."

Puck just walked away. He obviously couldn't win!

****

At lunch, Finn and Puck sat together. Kurt was with Artie and Tina but they left early, leaving Kurt all alone.

"Dude, we should go sit with Kurt."

Puck was not ready for that… and he wasn't hiding or afraid… just not ready.

"I'm sitting here, Finn. You can go ahead if you want."

Finn looked from one friend to the other, obviously torn about what to do.

In the end, he stayed with Puck.

Puck couldn't help but smile in satisfaction. After all, he was Finn's friend first. Bros before… other bros? Okay, that didn't quite work out right.

He expected loyalty from Finn. That was the point.

Finn was rambling on about something, and Puck just let him, when suddenly the other boy stopped in the middle of his sentence. Puck looked over at his friend, questioningly. Finn was staring ahead, and Puck followed his gaze to… Kurt. Of course.

The other boy was sitting quietly eating his lunch.

Puck caught himself staring as well.

Kurt was eating fruit and it was… fascinating. He wasn't even sure Kurt was doing it on purpose… although he wouldn't put it past him. Kurt was just naturally… What was the word?

_Sensual_.

And he realized that the word fit Kurt perfectly.

Puck watched him bite into a grape. His teeth carefully nipped at the fruit. At times he would put a whole grape in his mouth. Both boys watched him intently. How did he manage to make eating look so erotic?

Kurt then started eating strawberries. As he bit into the fruit, the juice dripped down his chin and all over his fingers. His tongue flicked out to capture the drops around his mouth. He then licked his fingers slowly. That seemed very unlike Kurt… and Puck felt that maybe it was intentional after all. At that point, however, he no longer cared.

The last piece of fruit Kurt had in front of him was a banana and Puck wasn't sure he could take watching Kurt eat it. Unfortunately, he could not tear his eyes away from the other boy as he started to peel the fruit. Puck was sure they were obvious in their staring, but Kurt did not seem to notice as he slowly and carefully completed his task.

Puck felt a compulsion to get closer to Kurt so that he could see better… but was able to stop himself from actually moving to the other boy's table. Finn obviously could not as he started to stand up. Without taking his eyes off of Kurt, Puck put his hand on Finn's arm, signaling for him to stay put.

The banana was finally peeled down far enough, and Kurt moved to put it in his mouth. Finn and Puck watched attentively. Puck knew he was in no shape to leave the cafeteria any time soon, but that didn't stop him from watching Kurt's every move. The other boy started to take a bite when the bell rang. Startled by the noise, Kurt looked up then and noticed them watching him. He raised an eyebrow at them both. Even so, neither of them looked away.

At that point, Kurt shrugged and then folded the banana peel back up. He put the fruit back in the paper bag he had with him. Standing up, he threw the bag away.

What a waste of a banana, Puck thought as Kurt passed by them.

"Boys," Kurt said in acknowledgment, and then he walked out the door.

Finn, finally free from Kurt's spell, put his head in his hands and rested them on the table. "Oh, man!" he said in frustration.

Puck couldn't blame him… he felt the same way.

Kurt did manage to accomplish one thing, though. He helped Puck gain some perspective. Puck was reminded of why they were doing this.

Lust… pure and simple.

It was something Puck could identify with… could easily deal with…

Unlike those other pesky feelings, he had _not_ been having lately.

****

Puck was resting in his chair with his eyes closed. He was at Glee practice and through a lucky happenstance, Mr. Schuester was not there. He had come in and announced that there would be another competition… again, boys against the girls… and then told everyone to use their rehearsal time to figure out what they were going to do. The whole thing was quite a coincidence, and Puck wondered if Mr. Hummel had actually called the Glee coach after all.

The girls had gone elsewhere and while the other guys figured out what they were going to do, Puck slept.

Although, he didn't actually sleep. He was just resting his eyes and trying to gain control of his mind and emotions.

He was _not _hiding from Kurt.

"Noah?" The voice was from several feet away, and Puck decided to ignore it. Maybe if he didn't answer, Kurt would just go away. It was obvious that he didn't want to be disturbed.

Of course, this was Kurt.

"Noah," he whispered again, but this time his soft voice was right next to Puck's ear.

"Hmmm," Puck responded. He still did not open his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Kurt was close. It felt almost as if he was there, in Puck's head… and in his dreams, where he had so often been.

"Thinking," he said.

"What are you thinking about?"

Puck could feel Kurt's breath on his face. It felt more intimate than it should have, considering they were there in the choir room… surrounded by the other guys.

Puck hesitated before answering truthfully, "You."

He heard and felt Kurt's intake of breath.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Noah."

"I'm thinking that you smell amazing, Kurt… and that I really like strawberry lip gloss."

He felt Kurt's hand on the back of his neck.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Kurt asked.

Puck felt like he was melting as Kurt touched him. And he had absolutely no control over what he was saying.

"Yes," he whispered.

"I really _want_ you to kiss me, Noah," Kurt said. "_Now_… "

Puck's heart started beating faster in response.

"Now? Here? In front of everyone?"

"Works for me," Kurt said.

Puck wasn't sure if Kurt was actually that kinky or if he was just messing with him. Probably the latter, knowing Kurt.

And then Kurt kissed him softly on the side of his face, close to his ear. It sent tingles throughout his body, and he was almost past caring if anyone saw them.

"Kurt," he whispered, and then forgot what he was going to say as Kurt kissed his cheek.

He was torn between wanting Kurt to continue kissing him and worrying about what the other guys were going to say.

Puck listened carefully, expecting to hear the protests from rest of the Glee club, but it was strangely quiet in the room.

"Open your eyes, Noah," Kurt said, his lips close to Puck's ear.

He opened his eyes and although he knew Kurt was close to him, he was still startled to be looking into those beautiful eyes.

Kurt stood up then, and Puck noticed that the room was completely empty.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty," Kurt said, his tone no longer seductive.

"What?" Puck mumbled in surprise.

"You fell asleep," he explained. "The bell rang some time ago." He put his hands on his hips and gave Puck the now familiar smirk. "Everyone else has already gone."

_Crap! _

Puck didn't know what to say so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Where's Finn?"

Kurt smiled then. "He said he had to go home. I told him I would wake you up."

Really, he was going to have to have a talk with Finn.

Puck stood up and stretched to relieve the stiffness in his muscles.

"Kurt," he started not sure what to even say to the other boy.

"You're welcome, Noah," he said. "I'll see you later. I have to go. I promised my dad I would help him in the shop."

"Oh, okay," Puck responded. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed that their earlier conversation was forgotten.

Kurt gave him one last unreadable look before leaving Puck alone in the choir room.

was … not going quite as expected.

Operation: Seduce Kurt Hummel

A/N: Thanks everyone for all the great reviews. Thanks to MadMaddy1200 for her great idea involving Kurt, fruit, and two very interested jocks!


	10. Part X: Convictions

The Seduction of Kurt Hummel

Part X: Convictions

Puck stared up at the ceiling. He was stretched out on his bed and trying _not_ to think about things. He wasn't succeeding.

When did everything get so complicated? Why couldn't things have stayed simple? Like with Finn? The boys had been friends forever, and there were no complicated feelings screwing things up.

With Kurt it was different. And Puck found he was angry at him because of it. Yet he couldn't stop thinking about him. Thinking about what happened earlier …

"_Do you want to kiss me, Puck?"_

"_Yes."  
"I want you to kiss me… now."_

And in his mind, he did kiss him. His eyes still closed, he reached up and pulled Kurt toward him, kissing his lips softly. He could taste the strawberry lip gloss … and even the chocolate.

The kiss deepened, and he let the emotions overtake his body. He heard cheering and realized everyone was there in the choir room with them. In his fantasy, he opened his eyes. Even Mr. Schue was there.

Why were _they_ in his Kurt fantasy? He wondered about this … but only briefly as he let the images play out.

Puck looked at Kurt then to see how he was taking it all. He was staring back at him with adoration in his eyes.

"Puck," he said and kissed him again before pulling away and facing the crowd.

Puck stood up then to face them all. He put his arm around Kurt and gave them his best badass look. No one was going to give them any grief if he could help it. But they were all smiling. They were happy for them …

Of course, this was only a fantasy.

The images faded, and he felt even more desolate than ever.

It wasn't real. It couldn't ever be real. He and Finn had never told anyone in the group that they liked boys. And they never would.

But most of all … Kurt would never look at him like that. Sure, he was attracted to Puck, but that was all there was to it.

A buzzing caught his attention, and he realized it was his phone. He didn't recognize the number and that worried him.

"Hello?"

"Noah?" Crap! It was Kurt. It was disconcerting to be talking to him after his recent fantasy. He knew he sounded a little out of breath, but he couldn't help it. Maybe Kurt wouldn't notice.

"Sup, Kurt?"

"I hope you don't mind. Finn gave me your number."

Really, where was Finn's loyalty? Of course the other boy wouldn't really have a reason not to give Kurt his number. Finn didn't know the turmoil he was going though, and Puck would make sure he never did!

"Are you there, Puck?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Still spacing out? You might want to work on that."

"What did you need, Kurt?"

"Oh, well. I was just checking. You seem to be irritated with me lately. I just wanted to make sure everything's okay."

"To be honest, Kurt … I am a little irritated with that stunt you pulled with Finn."

"We were just having some fun, Noah. I'm sorry if it really upset you," he said softly.

What could he say to that? Admit that it really did bother him? Not a chance.

"It didn't. I just thought it was wrong of you to use Finn like that to play a trick on me."

"Finn's a big boy, Noah. He doesn't need you to protect him."

"I just want you to be careful, Kurt. Sure, Finn can take care of himself … well sorta … but he trusts people too easily."

"Unlike you," Kurt said. "But you have nothing to worry about. After all, Noah, it's not like I'm dangerous or anything."

And the way he said it, so seductively, was a direct contrast to the meaning of his statement. He _was _dangerous, and at that moment Puck felt like he was caught.

"Do you think I'm dangerous, Noah?"

Kurt's voice seemed to caress his thoughts.

"You are dangerous, Kurt," he whispered back.

"What are you afraid of Noah?"

"You think I'm afraid? Noah Puckerman's not afraid of anything."

"Really?" Kurt said. "Then why don't you come over and see me?"

"I'm sure your dad wouldn't like it if I came over."

"But he's not here ... "

Puck felt his mind clouding over at the thought of being all alone with Kurt. What was he proposing? It seemed impossible that only a few days ago Kurt had been resistant and now …

"Kurt," Puck said breathlessly.

"Oh, relax, Noah," he said. "I just want to talk."

"We are talking …"

Kurt chuckled then. "I think you are scared of me, Noah."

Puck did not rise to the bait. He just waited patiently for Kurt to continue.

"Fine. If you don't want to come over and see me, I guess we can just talk over the phone."

"I'm listening, Kurt."

"I just … I wanted to make sure you still wanted to do this … you know."

Puck thought about what he wanted to say. He still wanted to, of course, but he wasn't sure it was a good idea, anymore. He couldn't tell Kurt that, though.

"Course, I still want to, Kurt."

"You just … don't sound very enthused about it."

"I am." He really wanted their conversation to be over. How pissed would Kurt be if he _accidently_ hung up on him? Probably beyond pissed.

"Really? "

"Yeah … really."

"Convince me, Noah," Kurt said softly.

Puck's heart was pounding loudly, and he wondered if Kurt could hear it through the phone. And even though he was having trouble breathing, he thought about how much more difficult this would have been in person. The thought of being there with Kurt and convincing him that he wanted to be with him, made him feel light headed.

"Puck … You're spacing out again."

"Sorry, Kurt. You realize it's your fault, don't you? You have that effect on me."

"Are you saying I'm boring, Noah?"

"No … I … that's not what I meant."

"Then how so?"

"I … I … find it difficult to concentrate when I'm around you, Kurt."

The other boy did not comment on that. He was probably storing the information away for later, to use against Puck at another time.

"I'm still waiting for you to convince me, Noah," he said.

Puck tried to resist. He really did. But how could he when Kurt's voice was right in his ear. He sounded breathless, and his voice was deeper than normal. Puck found his body responding, and it was really annoying him. He really shouldn't do this!

"Noah …"

"You know I want you, Kurt."

"Do I?"

"I really wanted to kiss you today, Kurt … to taste you."

Kurt didn't say anything then. Puck though he might have finally found a way to silence him.

"I wanted to lick every ounce of lip gloss from your mouth … until I was just tasting your sweet lips."

He knew Kurt was still there because he could hear his uneven breathing.

"Are you spacing out on me, Kurt? You might want to work on that."

"Go on," he whispered. Was there pleading in Kurt's voice?

"Then I would kiss your neck, enjoying the feel of your pulse beneath my lips. Then I would continue down your body … Is this what you wanted from me, Kurt?" he said. "Is this what you wanted to know?"

He didn't hear anything but a rustling.

"Are you shaking you head? Cuz it's kinda hard to hear over the phone."

"Sorry, yes," Kurt said weakly.

"Convinced?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then I guess we're done here."

That brought Kurt back to his senses.

"Noah," he said softly.

"Yes?"

"There was something else," he said, a little stronger.

Puck thought he probably wasn't going to like this, but he couldn't back out now.

"What else did you want to know, Kurt?"

"I … just wanted to know why you can talk to me on the phone but not in person. Is it something I'm doing?"

Puck hesitated. What could he tell him? It was definitely something he was doing. If he could just stop being so sexy and hot and stuff. That would help. Also, if he wasn't so amazing and wonderful …

_Crap!_

"Noah?"

"Kurt, I don't really know what you're talking about."

"Don't do that, Noah," he said starting to sound a little angry.

"I'm not doing anything, Kurt. Listen, I gotta go."

"Noah, please talk to me."

"I'm sorry, Kurt," he said. He ended the call knowing he was going to regret it later. He knew Kurt was probably angry as hell at him. What else could he do? Admit his feelings for the other boy. How could he explain things to Kurt when he didn't understand it himself?

It was a good thing it was Friday, otherwise, he might just have had to skip school the next day.

As it was, he had the weekend to get himself together.

_Operation: Seduce Kurt Hummel_ ... going ... oh, who knew anymore?

***

A/N: Hey all you Finn fans ... I have a chapter coming up that I think you will love!


	11. Part XI: Concessions

A/N: Sorry this chapter took me so long. I had trouble with it. Again, obviously Glee is not mine.

The Seduction of Kurt Hummel

Part XI: Concessions

The weekend went quickly, and Puck still hadn't figured anything out. What was the problem?

He liked Kurt.

A lot.

Like, really a lot.

And he thought Kurt liked him. The other boy was definitely attracted to him. He remembered back to the time in Kurt's basement.

"_Do you want me, Kurt?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you want me to touch you, Kurt?"_

"_God, yes."_

He relived those moments more times then he should have, but he couldn't help himself. He knew Kurt wanted him, but did he really _like_ him?

Kurt really liked Finn … and always had.

What if Kurt really didn't like him? Puck wasn't used to caring about what someone else thought. In fact, he wasn't used to caring at all.

And there was a good reason for that.

He thought back to when his dad had left them a long time ago. His mom had been devastated. It had been a difficult time, and Puck would never forget it. His mom had cried all the time, and he had been the one holding everything together.

Puck had decided long ago that he would never give anyone that much power. Wasn't it better not to get close to anyone? Then you didn't have to worry about getting hurt.

But when he was around Kurt, he thought maybe it would be worth the risk…

Puck thought about things until he wanted to bash his head against the wall. Nothing was making any sense to him anymore.

Kurt had not called him again. Puck had been somewhat relieved, but he still couldn't resist calling Finn. Of course, he tried to be nonchalant when he asked Finn if he'd heard from Kurt, but he had the feeling the other boy was not fooled at all.

Finn had not heard from him either.

So, when Puck went to school on Monday, he wasn't really surprised by the other boy's reaction. Kurt ignored Puck completely. He was obviously still pissed.

Any time he saw him, Kurt's icy gaze looked right through him. And while Puck was glad that he was no longer asking him questions, he felt … upset that Kurt was so angry with him. He thought about talking to him, but really what was he going to say?

Finn seemed oblivious. That wasn't really a surprise though.

And although Kurt ignored Puck, he didn't ignore Finn. At all. Quite the opposite, in fact. He seemed more determined than ever give Finn the attention he loved. He touched Finn as much as possible, almost to the point of the other kids noticing. Finn should have been suspicious of all the attention, but instead he was loving it.

Puck tried not to react. After all, he knew Kurt was doing it just to get back at him. At least that was what he thought. Another suspicion surfaced, though, as the day wore on. What if Kurt was tired of Puck? Tired of dealing with all of Puck's hang-ups? Puck was the one who had wanted to do all this, and now he was acting crazy. Maybe Kurt was tired of it … tired of him.

That thought hurt more than anything else. Maybe now he just wanted to be with Finn. Puck was angry at the thought.

But he was mostly angry at himself. Kurt wanted him, and he just kept pushing him away.

He tried not to think about it as he went to his biology class. That was the one class he _really_ wanted to miss. Watching Finn and Kurt flirting together… well that was something he could do without.

"Oh my God, Kurt," Finn said, "you are so funny." They were both laughing, and Puck found he was actually looking forward to the arrival of the biology teacher, so that Kurt would have to turn around and concentrate on something other than Finn.

"Puck, did you hear what Kurt was saying? Kurt… tell Puck what you said." They both really looked at each other then, for the first time that day.

As his eyes locked with Kurt's, he could see past the smile to the anger beneath. He started to say something. He wasn't even sure what …

Mr. Bell walked in and commanded everyone's attention.

***

Finn and Puck were enjoying their lunch when Kurt walked into the cafeteria. Finn gestured wildly for him to join them. The fashionable boy did not really look pleased about the idea. If he didn't know better, Puck would think that Finn was doing it on purpose just so the two of them couldn't avoid each other anymore. But that would take a lot of thinking ahead, and Puck wasn't sure Finn was capable of doing that.

Once Kurt got his food, he sat down with the two boys.

"Hey, Kurt," Finn said enthusiastically.

"Hey, Finn," he said with a smile. Then he turned to Puck and the smile vanished.

"Noah."

"Kurt."

Finn chatted happily while they ate, oblivious to the other boys' withdrawn moods. After a while, Finn was able to get Kurt laughing. Puck didn't know if that was a good thing or not. He loved Kurt's laugh, but it brought back all those annoying feelings he was trying so hard to avoid. Then Kurt leaned forward and touched Finn's arm. It was a simple gesture, but it seemed to convey a lot of meaning. It seemed so … intimate. Puck found himself getting annoyed with his best friend even though he had not really done anything wrong.

"So I have a great idea," Finn said. "Let's get together tonight. We can work on the song we're doing for Glee Club and talk about our _other thing_." He smiled that cute lopsided smile he had.

Neither of the other boys looked impressed with the idea.

"What do you think, Kurt?" he asked.

"Sure, Finn. Sounds great," Kurt said. "What about you, Puck?"

He really didn't have any choice but to agree.

"Sure," he replied. He didn't point out the obvious … that Matt and Mike wouldn't be there, so it wouldn't be a true rehearsal. He knew that wasn't the main reason for the get together.

"You guys can come over to my house," Kurt said. "It will be easier to practice our routine there."

The rest of the day was uneventful. Puck wasn't sure how he felt about going to Kurt's house later. He wanted to be around him, of course, but he was also wary. And Finn was just irritating the crap out of him. He was always touching Kurt and flirting with him. Of course, just last week Puck had asked Finn to flirt with Kurt, but this was different. It was on a whole new level. What was the deal anyway?

It was especially evident during Glee practice. They were back in their groups, and it was so evident that Mr. Schuester even noticed.

"Finn? Please stop touching Kurt. You need to be working on your songs."

"Sorry, Mr. Schue," he said, but Puck didn't think he looked sorry at all.

Really, he shouldn't care. He had no claim to Kurt or Finn, for that matter, so they could do what they wanted. It just seemed almost as if Finn was doing it on purpose. Maybe Finn _really_ liked Kurt. That thought just irritated him even more.

****

The boys filed down to Kurt's room in the basement. His dad wasn't home yet, but he would be soon.

Puck knew he still seemed "pissy" as Finn called it, but he couldn't help it. He felt like he had no control over the whole situation. He almost refused to go, but that would have been worse. He would have just wondered what Kurt and Finn were doing all this time. That would have driven him even crazier.

Once they got settled, they practiced their routine until it was perfect. That didn't actually take very long at all.

When they were finished, Puck sat on the white couch in the corner and ignored the other boys. He sifted through the magazines on the table. He wasn't sure he wanted to read anything that Kurt had since there obviously weren't any sports magazines. He found some fashion magazines and picked up the latest issue of GQ. Surprisingly, he found it interesting. Not the clothes of course, but there were some fairly hot guys in it.

"Comfortable, Noah?" Kurt asked.

"Yup."

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to Finn. So I think we should get together at your house, Finn," he said. "It seems kind of neutral."

"My mom will be working tomorrow night. We could do it then."

"So soon?" Noah said. He had tried not to comment, but found he couldn't help himself.

"Is that a problem, Noah?"

"Nope," he said, flipping the pages of the magazine.

"Great," Finn said with enthusiasm.

"Hey, Finn," Kurt said looking at the other boy shyly. "I wonder if you could help me with something."

"Sure Kurt. What's up?"

"I … well, I was wondering if you could help me practice kissing."

Puck's head jerked up in surprise.

"You're a good kisser, Kurt," Finn replied.

"But you guys are so much better at this," he said. "I just haven't had much practice … well on another person that is."

That really got Puck's attention. He thought of Kurt practicing and wondered what he practiced on. Was it a mirror? Maybe it was his bedpost … He tried to ignore the images now going through his mind.

"Please?"

"Sure," Finn said with a laugh. "We'll make a game out of it. I'll kiss you, and then you have to kiss me back the same way."

Kurt smiled at him. Finn reached down and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Now you kiss me on the cheek."

Kurt had to stretch to reach Finn. Puck watched as Kurt kissed his best friend on the cheek.

"Very good," he said with a smile.

Finn then leaned in close to Kurt… and rubbed his nose against the other boy's nose.

Kurt giggled.

"Eskimo kisses," Finn said with a smile.

Kurt reached up and touched his nose to Finn's.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before? You're really good."

Another giggle from Kurt.

Puck tried to ignore them, but it was really hard to do.

"Okay, Kurt, are you ready for a real kiss?"

Kurt nodded his head. Finn placed his hands on Kurt's face and kissed him softly on the lips. Although their mouths were closed, they still managed to make it look hot.

Puck watched carefully as Kurt reciprocated the kiss. His lips brushed against Finn's delicately.

"Was that okay?" Kurt asked, shyly.

"It was awesome, Kurt," Finn said with a smile.

Puck turned the page of the magazine he was no longer reading … rather loudly. Both boys turned toward him.

"Are you sure there's not a problem, Noah?" Kurt asked.

"Nope," Puck replied. "No problem."

They proceeded to ignore him.

He looked up again just in time to see Finn going in for another kiss. This one was more intimate. Kurt had his mouth open slightly. Finn kissed him, gently coaxing his mouth to open even wider. He caught Kurt's bottom lip in his as he pulled away.

"Wow," Kurt said. Puck silently agreed with him.

"Ready to try?"

Puck could not turn away as Kurt tried to coax Finn's mouth open. He had his hand behind Finn's head and seemed to be really getting into the kiss.

They pulled apart but only for a second. Finn brought Kurt's mouth to his own and kissed him once again. This time when Kurt opened his mouth, Finn used his tongue to deepen the kiss. Kurt groaned and the sound caused a physical reaction in Puck.

He could, at times, see their tongues touching and for Puck there was nothing more erotic than that.

He couldn't help it; he groaned… and swore… loudly.

They pulled apart and looked over at him.

"Would you like to join us, Noah?" Kurt asked softly.

And for a second he considered doing just that. He was torn between the need to kiss Kurt … touch Kurt, and the … hesitancy he still felt.

A knock at the door caught their attention, and then the door opened.

Kurt's dad peeked through the opening.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"It's time for your friends to leave."

"Oh, okay, Dad." he said as the older Hummel left them alone once again.

It was a good thing Kurt's dad didn't show up a few minutes earlier. They would have been asked to leave and _never_ come back.

"So 5:00 tomorrow, at Finn's house?" Kurt asked.

They were all in agreement as they walked out the door. Puck pouted moodily as he made his way to Finn's car.

Puck really tried not to be irritated, but he couldn't help it. The emotional and physical reactions that he was trying to push away, along with the worry about how the next evening would go, and his irritation at his friend … he wouldn't label it jealousy at all … made him feel extremely frustrated.

As he got into Finn's car and slammed the door, he realized he wasn't the only one in a bad mood.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" his friend asked, uncharacteristically harsh.

It was going to be a long ride home.

_Operation: Seduce Kurt Hummel_ within his grasp.


	12. Part XII: Confrontations

A/N: Okay, so I know I promised that it would be all fun and no angst … but I just couldn't help it. Sorry, but I guess if you've made it up until this point, you're okay with it. I also wanted to say that the story is almost over. A few more chapters, I think. Thanks for reading! I appreciate all the great reviews.

The Seduction of Kurt Hummel

Part XII: Confrontations

Puck looked over at his friend in surprise. It was unusual for Finn to blow up like this. Still, Puck didn't say a word.

"Seriously, dude. What's your problem?" Finn continued.

"Right now I'd say it was you… and the fact that we're sitting in Kurt's driveway and you're yelling at me instead of starting the damn car. Do you really want Mr. Hummel coming out here wondering why we aren't leaving?"

Finn scowled at him as he put the key in and started the car.

Puck hoped it would be the end of the conversation. He really didn't want to get into a yelling match with Finn, but he couldn't take much more.

However, it was soon apparent Finn wasn't going to let it go.

As he pulled out of the driveway and made his way through the streets of Lima, Finn returned to the topic at hand.

"You've been in a bad mood all day, Puck. And you're confusing the heck out of me."

It really didn't take much to confuse Finn, but Puck decided it would be best not to mention that.

"Puck?"

"Just leave it, Finn. Okay?"

"Fine." They rode in silence for a few minutes before Finn started again. "So what's up with you and Kurt?"

"What do you mean? You're the one who was all over him today." Puck wasn't able to keep the irritation out of his voice, and he no longer cared.

"See, this is what I'm talking about," Finn said angrily. "It was your idea!"

Puck could feel a headache starting, and Finn was just making it worse.

"It was my idea? Did I tell you to touch Kurt every chance you got? Did I tell you to make out with Kurt when his dad could walk in any minute? Cuz, really, I don't remember having that conversation, Finn."

The traffic passed them by but neither boy seemed to notice.

"Last week you _asked_ me to flirt with Kurt as much as I could… You wanted to keep Kurt interested. Well, he's definitely interested. Yet, you aren't happy. He wanted help with kissing. You could have helped him … but for some reason you won't kiss him. So tell me, Puck. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No … Finn. I don't think you're stupid."

"Really? You know I may not know big words and stuff, and maybe I'm not so good at math but that doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Seriously, dude. I don't think that."

"People think I don't notice things but I do."

He knew Finn wasn't going to let it go, but Puck just wanted to stop talking about it.

"If you got something to say Finn, then just spit it out already."

"I see the way you look at Kurt."

"Yeah … and I see the way you look at him, too," Puck said.

"It's different."

"No, Finn. It really isn't."

"Why are we doing this thing with Kurt, Puck?"

"You know why. Kurt's hot. We both like him. You know, I think I'm changing my mind about you being stupid …"

Finn gave him a look. "I think there's another reason."

Puck didn't say anything then. He looked out the window at the scenery flying by.

"Is there another reason, Puck?"

"I don't know. You tell me, you're so smart."

Puck knew he sounded angry. Hell, he was angry. Why didn't Finn just leave things along? Kurt was willing and eager, it seemed … so why did Finn want to bring up things better left unsaid. So he had been a little bitchy lately. Really, what did that matter? They were going to do this thing, weren't they?

"You want to know what I think?"

"Whatever… you're going to tell me, I'm sure."

"I think you like Kurt."

"What gave you the first clue, Sherlock? That I've been actively trying to seduce him? Is that it? Cuz good job. You are the smart one, Finn."

"You're really angry with me Puck. You must _really_ like him."

"Just shut up, Finn."

"There's nothing wrong with liking someone, Puck."

Usually he was really good at distracting Finn. Of course, it almost always involved video games or sex.

Driving in a car wasn't conducive to any of those things.

"Puck?"

"So I like Kurt. So what? It's not like it's a secret or anything. Could we talk about something else?"

But Finn would not be deterred.

"Here's the thing, Puck. Usually when _you_ like someone you want them all to yourself. Why did you want me to do this with you?"

Puck had no answer, so Finn supplied his own.

"I think it's cuz there's safety in numbers. Like in a video game. The more people you have the less likely you'll get killed."

"Finn. We already talked about this. I wanted Kurt to feel safe. That's why I suggested the three of us. I knew he felt comfortable with you, and he didn't trust me."

"But now he does … So maybe I should just bow out."

"No, Finn … Please."

"See Puck, I think it's for you, too. I'm like… your helmet or something."

"What?" Puck looked at his friend like he was crazy. He certainly wasn't making any sense.

"You know… in football you wear a helmet to keep you from getting hurt. I'm here to protect you from Kurt."

Most of the time Finn's just clueless about everything but _now_ suddenly he's Dr. Phil?

"What would I be afraid of? Seriously, dude. You've had too many energy drinks."

"Puck its just me here. You can tell me."

"There's nothing to tell, Finn," he said as they pulled up outside Puck's house. "And I'm done talking about it."

"That's okay, I get it Puck."

Puck had opened up the door to the car, but he stopped at Finn's statement.

"You get what, Finn?"

"How can you tell _me_ how you feel about Kurt, if you can't even admit it to yourself?"

Puck got out and slammed the door shut without ever responding to his friend.

***

School was interesting the next day. They all seemed to be on edge. After all the build up to the 'big day', Puck would have thought they'd be a little more excited. Finn was no longer flirting with Kurt. He didn't ignore him, but he wasn't overly friendly either. Kurt seemed reserved. Puck didn't know if was reacting to their moods, or if he was just nervous about later.

Puck wasn't sure how he felt, but he was definitely a little jumpy.

Was Finn right? Did he want Finn there so he wouldn't get hurt? Not like that was really working out so far.

Puck was glad when it came time for math class. He was ready for his daily nap.

He yawned as he made his way to the nurse's office. He hadn't slept very well last night, so he really needed this nap.

As he walked through the door to the nurse's office, he noticed someone was already in his place. Probably some snot nosed freshman with a tummy ache. It wouldn't take long to get rid of him. The nurse didn't seem to be anywhere around. That would just make it easier.

He walked confidently over to the sleeping figure. When he was closer he realized he knew that person… that body.

Kurt.

He also realized Kurt wasn't sleeping. His eyes were closed tightly as if he was trying to block everything out.

Was he sick?

As if he could feel Puck staring at him, Kurt suddenly opened his eyes. When he saw Puck, he quickly sat up.

"Noah," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Math," he replied, earning him an eye roll from Kurt.

"Where's the nurse?" Puck asked.

"Oh, she got a call and left in a hurry. She mumbled something about it not being her job to drop everything anytime Coach Sylvester needed something."

Puck nodded his head. Everyone jumped for Coach Sylvester.

"Are you sick, Kurt?"

"Well… I… um… It's just my stomach…" He sighed then as he looked up at Puck. "I'm nervous about tonight," he admitted quietly. "Are you nervous?"

Puck's answer was automatic, and as soon as he said it, he wished he could take it back.

"Dude, I'm a stud."

The look in Kurt's eyes closed up and his voice hardened considerably when he spoke.

"Yeah, of course. I forgot." He jumped down off of the makeshift bed and started to leave.

Puck grabbed his arm to stop him. "Kurt."

"No, it's fine, Puck," he said.

The use of his nickname was not lost on Puck. He knew Kurt was just further distancing himself from him. He moved in front of the other boy to keep him from leaving.

"I am nervous, Kurt," he admitted.

Kurt looked up at him. "Really?" he said, using his best bitchy voice.

"Really," Puck replied trying to show Kurt that he was sincere.

"Because I just don't buy it. I don't know how many people you've slept with …" He held up his hand as Puck opened his mouth to speak. "And I don't want to know. But I do know it's been a lot. So why should _you_ be nervous about this?"

"Because none of them were you."

Kurt looked startled at the soft admission. Neither of them spoke for what seemed like hours, as they stared at each other, but it could only have been a few seconds. Puck could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Had he really just said that to Kurt?

"Noah," Kurt said. "I just … I don't know what to say. You're confusing me."

Okay, so now it was unanimous. He was confusing everyone… including himself.

"And to be honest, I never know what to expect from you, Noah," Kurt continued. "When you first came in here, I actually thought you were going to suggest we play doctor."

Puck could feel the subtle shift in the conversation … from serious and intense ... to something more comfortable. He didn't know which one of them Kurt had done it for, but he was grateful for the change, nonetheless.

"Well you know, Kurt," he replied as he moved closer. "I do have a stethoscope… and I know how to use it."

Kurt seemed to contemplate this. "So I would need to have an examination?"

Puck smirked at him. "Of course. If you want to feel better, I recommend a complete physical."

Kurt was nodding his head as Puck continued, "In fact, I will need to examine every inch of you … just so I don't miss anything."

"Well, if you think it's necessary," Kurt said softly. Puck was able to tell, even without an examination, the effect he was having on the other boy. His cheeks were tinged red, and his breathing was uneven. He was sure that if he took Kurt's pulse, it would be racing rapidly.

"Actually, Kurt," he said. "I think you might need an actual _treatment_." Okay, now the conversation was turning dangerous again … but in a totally different way. Just the thought of examining Kurt's body was causing a reaction in his own.

And then surprisingly, Kurt started laughing.

"Hey," Puck said. "You're not doing much for a guy's confidence here."

And Kurt giggled some more. "Sorry," he gasped out before he started laughing again.

_What the hell? _

"Sorry, Noah," he said in between giggles. "I just had a mental picture of the nurse coming in here when you were giving me a 'treatment'…" He laughed some more, trying to regain his composure. "She would absolutely have a heart attack."

Puck smiled. He couldn't help it. Kurt was so damn adorable.

A noise caught their attention, and they both glanced at the door. The nurse walked in, muttering angrily to herself. She looked up and noticed the boys.

Puck could tell Kurt was trying hard not to laugh as she came up to them.

"Mr. Puckerman," she said. "Is it that time already?"

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it then," Kurt said with a smile. He looked up at Puck. "Make sure you get your rest, _Mr. Puckerman_," he said. And then his voice lowered slightly. "You're going to need it."

As Kurt walked by the nurse, he giggled once again. He gave them both a half wave as he walked out the door.

***

As Puck drove home from school, he thought about the upcoming night. The closer it got to the time he was supposed to be at Finn's the worse he felt. He thought their little exchange had probably made Kurt feel more at ease. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect on him.

He had been honest with Kurt. Except for maybe the first time, he was never nervous about having sex. He _was_ a stud. But he was definitely nervous about being with Kurt.

He also realized that Finn was right. Not that he would ever tell him that.

Puck couldn't deny it anymore … he was falling for Kurt … and he didn't like it one bit.

One thing Puck had always been good at, besides sex, was avoiding. Avoiding committmnets, avoiding getting too involved, _avoiding pain_. And so he contemplated not even showing up. How angry would Kurt be? He would probably never talk to Puck again. Ever. Problem solved, right?

But he couldn't stand the thought of causing Kurt pain. So he went home and started getting ready. Just in case.

But really, at this point, he wasn't sure if he would make it there or not.

_Operation: Seduce Kurt Hummel_ . . . stalled at the moment.


	13. Part XIII: Progression

A/N: Okay, so we are getting close to the end. One or two more chapters. I also want to mention that I changed the rating to M … just to be safe. Hope you enjoy.

The Seduction of Kurt Hummel

Part XIII: Progression

Puck slouched in the chair on the other side of Finn's room. He wasn't looking at Kurt or Finn, and he knew his body language indicated that he didn't want to be there. That was probably confusing since he had been trying to get this to happen for almost two weeks now.

Finn was sitting on the bed. He looked at Kurt and then Puck. He seemed unsure of what he was supposed to be doing. That was probably because Puck wasn't telling him what to do.

Puck knew that Finn was still a little irritated with him by his less than friendly greeting when he answered the door.

"Glad you finally decided to show up!"

What was the problem? He'd only been ten minutes late. They were lucky he was there at all.

Finn's attitude really didn't improve his mood.

Kurt glared at them as he stood in the middle of the room. He looked… well, pissed was the only way to describe it. Puck had to admit though; he really looked hot all steamed up like that.

"Really?" Kurt said with his hands on his hips. "Is this the way it's going to be? You guys have hounded me, embarrassed my, _invaded my personal space … _for almost two weeks now. For what? For this?"

No one said anything. Kurt raised an eyebrow as he looked over at the quarterback. "Finn?" The other boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Noah?"

Puck looked up at Kurt and then looked away.

"So, you guys don't want to do this now?"

He could hear the anger and frustration in Kurt's voice. But underneath, Puck thought he could also hear the hurt in his tone.

"We do, Kurt," Finn said.

"Really… because you could have fooled me."

"Puck?" Finn said. "We want to do this, right?"

"Yeah," Puck said quietly.

Kurt folded his arms across his chest. "Then someone needs to get off their ass… and kiss me… stat! Or I'm leaving."

Finn looked over at Puck but soon realized that it was all up to him. He stood up and went over to Kurt.

Kurt really looked upset. Puck watched as Finn pulled the other boy closer. He kissed Kurt gently, trying to coax a response from him. Kurt continued to pout a little, and Puck knew he was still angry. It wasn't long though before Finn was able to improve Kurt's mood with sweet little kisses. Finn really was a good kisser… this was something Puck knew about first hand.

Kurt was probably a good kisser, too … amazing, actually, if Finn's moans were anything to go by. The kisses became more insistent as they clung to each other.

Puck was mesmerized watching his friends kiss. Kurt wrapped his hands around Finn's waist and pulled him closer. Finn's hands were around Kurt. One was in his hair holding him close, and the other was around his shoulders.

Puck felt a pang of jealousy as he watched Finn with Kurt, but he determinedly pushed those feelings away. He cared about both of them, and didn't want anything to mess this up.

They finally pulled apart. After catching his breath, Kurt looked over at him. "Puck, care to join us?"

When Puck didn't move, Kurt took charge.

"Okay, so I guess it's up to the new guy, huh? Alright, fine. Finn stand over here." He moved Finn to where he wanted him. "Puck… either get up or get out." Kurt gave him a fierce glare.

Puck had to admit, he kind of liked this side of the other boy.

He stood up and walked slowly over to Kurt, giving him a look that said, _okay __what now? _

"Put your arms around Finn and kiss him," Kurt said as he guided him over next to Finn. "And stop being such an ass," Kurt added as an afterthought.

Puck smirked as he grabbed Finn and kissed him. He could still taste the strawberry lip gloss Kurt wore on Finn's lips. The kiss became more intense as he tried to live vicariously through his friend.

"Better," Kurt announced, sounding a little surprised.

Puck stopped kissing Finn long enough to strip off his shirt. He then helped Finn do the same before pulling the other boy against him once again. Watching Kurt and Finn together had "helped improve" his mood. He kissed Finn hungrily, biting his lips to get a better taste of Kurt. When he finally pulled away, he looked over at Kurt. The other boy's mouth was open as he watched them.

"So Hummel, you going to join us or are you just gonna stand there and supervise?"

Kurt tried to give him an evil look but it just came out as needy…

Puck grabbed his hand and pulled him in between the two of them… with Kurt facing Finn.

Finn smiled and kissed Kurt tenderly. As Kurt leaned into the other boy, Puck put his hands on Kurt's hips. He kissed the back of his neck, and it was as soft as he remembered.

Finn started kissing the other side of his neck and Kurt groaned in response. He seemed to be enjoying the attention from the two boys.

"I think you need to shed some of these clothes Kurt… or we can help you with that," Puck whispered. A nod from Kurt was his only response.

Puck pulled Kurt's shirt up and then as Finn pulled it off, Puck grabbed Kurt's wrists. He held Kurt's hands over his head as Finn ran his hands over the other boy's body. Kurt leaned back against Puck, unable to hold himself up as Finn kissed his way down his chest to his stomach. The sounds coming from Kurt became more needy and desperate. The sight of Finn as he sucked on Kurt's pale flesh, as well as the noises coming from the smaller teen, almost drove him crazy. He put both of Kurt's hands in one of his own and used the other to wander down the other boy's arm and side. Kurt jumped a little, and Puck realized he must be ticklish. He filed that way for later. He softly stroked Kurt's back but soon realized it wasn't enough. He wanted more. He let go of Kurt's hands so his lips could wander over the soft skin. Puck could feel as well as hear Kurt's soft moans.

"Wait!" Kurt's voice was ragged, and he was breathing rapidly as he stopped the other boys. Puck wondered if he was changing his mind…

"Time to switch," Kurt said, and then he turned around so that he was facing Puck.

Puck caught his breath at the look of desire in Kurt's eyes as he looked up at him. "Noah," he murmured softly before Puck leaned down and planted sweet kisses all over his face. Although he knew what Kurt really wanted, he still didn't kiss him on the lips.

Kurt didn't seem to mind, though, as he ran his hands eagerly over Puck's body, while Finn continued his exploration of Kurt from behind. Kurt kissed Puck's chest, using his tongue to trace his skin lightly before alternating between kissing and biting him. Puck could barely think. He pulled Kurt forward by the hips and crushed him to his body. The friction was incredible.

"Oh God, Noah," Kurt moaned and Puck almost lost it right there. He wanted Kurt so much… he didn't know how much longer he could last.

And that was unusual. After all, he was a stud.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Finn asked. Puck tried to focus on what his friend was saying, but it was difficult with what Kurt was doing to him. "I think we need less clothes… and we should move to the bed."

They all agreed that Finn had a great idea. "You're so smart, Finn," Kurt said and was rewarded with a blush of pleasure from the other boy.

And so they moved over to the bed… and phase two of the evening.

_Operation: Seduce Kurt Hummel_ very close now…

A/N: I know I stopped at a crucial point but don't worry, there's more…

Just a reminder about the Author's Auction that starts tomorrow. There are more details on my profile. Hope you all come over and bid on me. I'd love to write a Glee story for you! :)


	14. Part XIV: Completion

A/N: Aren't you guys proud of me for posting again so soon. I hated leaving you guys hanging like that. :) Thanks for all the great reviews! We are getting close to the end, though. One or two more chapters. Again rating is now M. This is definitely steamier than usual… Hope you enjoy.

The Seduction of Kurt Hummel

Part XIII: Completion

"Wait… stop," Kurt said unexpectedly as the other boys started undressing.

Puck looked up startled, and he once again worried that Kurt had changed his mind.

"Problem, Kurt?" he asked.

"No, I mean… I just… never mind," Kurt stammered.

"What is it, Kurt?" Finn asked.

Kurt shook his head. "Nothing."

But Puck couldn't let it go. "Really, Kurt. What's on your mind? This is for you… we want you to enjoy it."

Kurt gave them a shy smile. "I just… I want to undress you guys… do you think that would be okay?" he asked softly.

Puck couldn't speak. The thought of Kurt undressing him… well, he was having trouble even coming up with a response.

When no one said anything, Kurt looked really nervous.

"Never mind," Kurt said quickly.

"I would love for you to undress me, Kurt," he said. "What about you, Finn?"

Finn just looked at them both with a big grin on his face.

"Yup, I think Finn likes the idea, too."

Kurt giggled then … the look on Finn's face was just so _eager _that Puck had to laugh, as well.

"In fact, Finn, why don't you go first? I'll just stand here and watch."

Finn's grin grew even wider… if that was possible.

Kurt stepped up to Finn, and Puck could tell the smaller boy was a little nervous.

"Hey, Kurt," Finn said giving him that lopsided grin that had melted many a heart.

"Hey, Finn," Kurt responded as he reached up to kiss him.

The kiss was quick as Kurt moved on to kissing Finn's chest. He kissed his way down to the edge of Finn's jeans and then actually licked his stomach from side to side along the edge of his pants. Finn closed his eyes, and Puck thought he was probably trying to imagine the mailman as he hit him with his mom's car.

Puck didn't dwell on that, though. He was having his own difficulties. And Kurt hadn't even started undressing Finn yet!

Kurt fumbled with the button on Finn's jeans, and Puck realized the smaller boy was still a little nervous. He was finally able to get it undone, though. Then he unzipped the jeans and pushed them down. Finn was taking deep breaths, and Puck knew if Kurt brushed up against him, it would be all over. Kurt looked up at Finn.

"Ready to keep going?" he asked. Finn looked down and smiled. He couldn't talk, but he did nod his head to indicate Kurt should continue.

Kurt then hooked his fingers into Finn's briefs and pulled them down to join the pants. Kurt stopped then and just stared at Finn. Puck was reminded once again that this was Kurt's first time.

Then he proceeded to help Finn take the clothing completely off. Kurt folded up the clothes and set them aside.

Puck had to smile. Only Kurt would do something like that.

Kurt stood up and looked at Finn, admiring the quarterback for several minutes … a smile was on both their faces.

"Okay, Noah. Your turn," Kurt said, turning away from the completely naked Finn to look at him.

Puck held up his hands as if to say… _come get me, _but Kurt obviously had other ideas. "Come over here, Noah."

Puck moved to where Kurt wanted him. The other boy moved closer and kissed Puck on the neck. He progressed lower in much the same way he'd done with Finn. Puck was getting more excited as Kurt travelled down his body.

When Kurt reached the edge of his jeans, he licked his way back up to Puck's neck. He then did a very surprising thing. He pushed Puck. Hard enough to knock him over.

_What the hell? _

But Kurt had positioned him so that he landed on the bed. Puck was caught off guard, and Kurt quickly took advantage of this. He straddled Puck's legs and stretched out on top of him. Kurt kissed his chest once again while he tried to unbutton his pants.

"Not that I'm complaining," Puck finally said, "but isn't this going to make it more difficult for you to undress me, Kurt?"

"Isn't that the point, Noah," Kurt responded, his breathing rapid, "to make everything _harder?" _

His statement had the desired response from Puck, and he groaned.

Kurt finished unzipping the pants and lifted himself up so he could pull them down. He stopped suddenly and looked up at Puck in surprise.

At first Puck didn't know why Kurt was giving him _that_ look but then he realized… Kurt didn't know he went commando most days.

"Problem, Kurt?"

"No," he said, swallowing hard. He then pushed Puck's jeans down as far as he could. Puck kicked them the rest of the way off as Kurt sat down on his thighs once again. Puck reached up and pulled Kurt down. Kurt gasped as Puck's erection pressed against his stomach.

Puck didn't give him time to dwell on it as he whispered, "Hold on, Kurt."

"What?" he said, and then he let out a squeak as Puck grabbed him and turned over. Kurt was now the one on the bed, and Puck was on top of him.

"A little help here, Finn?" Puck said to the boy, who was just watching them.

Finn came over to him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just grab Kurt's arms so I can undress him."

"No need for that, really," Kurt responded. "I'm willing…"

Puck just smirked at the smaller boy and motioned for Finn to go ahead.

Finn grabbed Kurt's wrists and held them above his head on the bed.

"Noah," Kurt whispered, but then was silent as Puck started undoing his designer jeans. He took his time with the button and then with the zipper as his hands wandered every now and then to tease Kurt. The boy was actually whimpering, and Puck knew he had accomplished his goal.

Puck stood up, and Kurt looked at him with concern. He gave him a reassuring smirk as he proceeded to pull Kurt's jeans off. He folded them neatly and put them with the other clothes. Kurt rewarded him with a smile.

Puck stopped for a moment, just so he could enjoy the view. Kurt was lying on the bed with his arms stretched above his head. Finn was sitting above him, naked, holding on to Kurt's wrists. Kurt was flushed, and he was having difficulty with his breathing.

Puck reached down and slowly pulled Kurt's boxers off. Kurt sighed as he was released from his constrictive clothing. Puck and Finn just stared.

"Problem, boys?" Kurt asked.

"Not at all," Puck responded as Finn shook his head.

Puck gave in to his desire to touch Kurt and the other boy arched his back in response. Puck teased Kurt… letting him get close to the edge, and then easing him back down. He never let him get the release he wanted. It was too soon for that.

"Shouldn't you be doing something, Finn?"

Finn had just been staring at the sight of his two friends, but now he sprung into action. He leaned down and kissed Kurt. It was an upside down kiss but they worked out the awkwardness and it soon became more intense. Kurt moaned in the other boy's mouth as he reacted to the kiss and Noah's expert hands.

"Finn?" Puck said looking at his friend. Finn pulled away from Kurt for a second. He seemed to know what Puck wanted as he leaned in closer to Kurt and whispered in his ear.

"Are you ready, Kurt? Ready to go on?"

Kurt nodded his head, but the look he gave Finn was a little afraid.

"Don't worry," Finn said softly. "We will take this as slow as you want. Just let us know if you need to stop."

Kurt nodded his head as Finn let go of his hands. He turned and reached into the nightstand, looking for the stuff they would need to move on.

Puck took this opportunity to kiss Kurt's face and to whisper softly, "I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you, Kurt."

"Noah," he said sounding a little like he might cry.

"I can't wait to be inside you."

Kurt moaned in response to his words and wrapped his hands around Puck's neck. He pulled him closer, kissing his jaw. "I want that more than anything," Kurt whispered back.

Finn returned with the small containers.

"Don't move," Puck murmured to Kurt. "I'll be right back. I think my boy, Finn, needs a little attention."

Kurt nodded as he watched Puck move closer to Finn and pull him into a breathtaking kiss.

Finn groaned as they kissed each other hungrily. The kisses were eager and _frantic, _and Finn was panting when at last they pulled apart.

"Finn," Puck said, low enough that Kurt couldn't hear. "I want to be … Kurt's first …" Puck actually blushed then, and it irritated him. He was a stud. He didn't blush. But it was difficult to admit that he wanted this… and how much he wanted it, even to his best friend.

"Dude," Finn responded with a smile. "I understand. No problem."

Puck kissed him again before returning to a waiting Kurt.

Puck made sure that Kurt was ready before proceeding further; he touched him and kissed his body… anything he could to excite the other boy and distract him from the inevitable pain he was going to feel. Kurt was moaning, and actually seemed to be getting a little annoyed with all Puck's babying.

"It's fine, Noah!" he exclaimed at last. "I'm not going to break, and I'm not a girl." Finn laughed at that, and Puck glared at him.

Puck had almost forgotten how demanding Kurt could be. And how hot it was to see him like that.

"God! Just do it already, Puck!" Kurt exclaimed with obvious need in his voice. And so nothing could have stopped Puck then as he slammed into Kurt over and over. Finn did his part by kissing and touching Kurt as much as possible.

They took turns exploring each other's bodies, and Puck was surprised that he was able to last as long as he did. When at last they all collapsed, they were covered in sweat; the musky smell filled the room. He was not surprised at all to find that Kurt had been an eager and very imaginative partner.

Puck fell back on the bed exhausted. Kurt snuggled up to him and touched his chest fondly.

"Damn, Hummel," Puck said. "You wore me out."

Kurt giggled at him and tuned his head toward Finn who was snuggled up against him.

"What about you, Finn?"

"Nah," Finn responded. "I think I could go again."

Kurt giggled louder.

"Liar," Puck grumbled.

Kurt turned back to Puck and the look in his eyes caught Puck's breath.

Kurt was smiling and looking at him with adoration. It was even more intense than the look he used to give to Finn.

And Puck couldn't help but give him the same look in return.

_Operation: Seduce Kurt Hummel_ completed…

A/N: Don't worry. This isn't the end. It is coming up, though, so be prepared.

Just a reminder … the Author's Auction is still going on. I am the only Author who writes slash so show some Kurt love and bid, or just drop by and add your comments. I really hate to see the Puckleberry fans raise more money than us. There are more details on my profile.


	15. Part XV: Revelations

A/N: Well this is it. The last chapter. Thanks to everyone for following along and for you patience. I know it's been a while since I updated. Hopefully this chapter will answer any questions you had. If not just DM me and I will answer them. Remember to leave me your thoughts on how you liked it or didn't like it. :)

The Seduction of Kurt Hummel

Part XV: Revelations

Puck was a little disoriented when he woke up. Everything seemed strange … but in a good way. All of his senses seemed heightened. Kurt was folded into his arms, and Puck could feel the other boy's body pressed against him. Kurt's unique smell was mingled with the scent of what they had done earlier. It was a smell he would never forget. As he listened to the sound of Kurt's breathing, he felt peaceful, happy. The other boy was still sleeping, and Puck couldn't take his eyes off of him. He looked so sweet and innocent while he slept. And Kurt needed to sleep after what he had just gone through. It had been amazing.

He kissed Kurt's cheek softly before moving his now numb arms. He was careful not wake Kurt up. Puck usually wasn't one to cuddle but he found, to his surprise, that he actually like waking up with Kurt in his arms.

As he extricated himself from the sleeping boy, he turned to look at Finn. He was behind him but not asleep. In fact, Finn was resting his head on his hand as he watched his friend with a wide grin on his face.

"You guys are adorable!"

"Shut up, Finn," he said, but he couldn't help the smile on his face.

"Hey, now that you guys are together…"

"It's not like it's official or anything, Finn," Puck responded.

"They you should make it official. Seriously…"

Puck gave him a look.

"Anyway," Finn continued. "I know this will change things between us…"

"That's crap, Finn."

"It's okay, Puck… You and Kurt will need time to yourself, but I just wanted to say that I'm okay with whatever happens. I'm happy to be included or not…"

"Finn…"

"No, Puck. You're happy. And dude, that doesn't happen very often. Just don't go and screw it up, okay?"

Puck gave him a smirk. He felt like he should tell Finn what a good friend he has been but he was a badass…

Instead he pulled him closer to show his appreciation for his friend.

"Come here…."

He kissed Finn gently.

They kissed for a while, playfully, when Finn became more insistent. He moved on top of Puck and kissed him eagerly. Puck moaned loudly at the pressure of Finn's lips and the exploration of his tongue.

"Starting without me, boys?" They both stopped and looked over at Kurt… obviously wide awake… and smirking at them.

"Kurt," Finn started but the other boy interrupted him.

"Don't stop on my account. I'm happy to just watch."

Finn smiled and resumed kissing Puck.

Puck really enjoyed kissing Finn… as well as the thought of Kurt watching them. Things became really heated then. Puck ran his hands down Finn's bare back and under the sheet covering him. Gripping Finn's ass, he pulled him closer. Suddenly, he felt a cool breeze as the sheet was removed. He looked over at Kurt. The other boy smiled innocently.

"Just trying to get a better view."

Finn regained his attention by kissing his neck and chest. It didn't take long for Puck to be aroused once again. He was startled when Finn moved up and away from him. He realized then that Finn was just pulling himself to his knees… and that Kurt was again the reason for the change.

The other boy had moved behind Finn and was kissing him and touching him. Although Puck could only see some of what he was doing, he used his imagination to fill in the blanks. The sight of Kurt behind Finn almost put him over the edge… Finn too if the sounds he was making were any indication.

Puck put his hands between them and stroked first his friend and then himself. As he watched Kurt prepared himself and Finn… Puck realized that in all that they had done previously, Kurt had not been on "top". This would be his first time doing that. He was surprised to find that he didn't feel jealous of Finn at all. And he enjoyed watching the emotions on Kurt's face as he entered Finn . He knew exactly what Kurt was feeling… the unbelievable tightness and how good it felt. Kurt had his eyes closed as he tried to remain in control. Then as he started moving in and out of the other boy, he opened his eyes and looked right at Puck. That look was all it took for Puck to lose control.

The other boys didn't last much longer, and they were soon all cuddled up together once again.

"I'm going to take a shower," Finn announced. "My mom will be home soon. You don't have to leave or anything… but maybe put on more clothes… or at least, _some _clothes."

Once Kurt and Puck were alone, the smaller boy broke the silence with his soft voice.

"Noah?"

"Yeah?"

Kurt hesitated, and Puck thought he knew what he was going to say.

"You have never kissed me… why?"

And even though he knew what the question would be, it didn't mean Puck had a answer for him. Time for some well placed diversion tactics.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kurt. I kissed you… all over. If you want, I can give you another reminder, " he added with a smirk.

Kurt gave him _that_ look.

"You know what I mean, Noah. We did things I didn't even know were possible and yet you still have never kissed me… on the lips."

Puck took a deep breath and sat up on the bed. He needed to put a little distance between them.

Kurt sat up as well and moved until their bodies were almost touching.

"Well?"

Puck looked down, anywhere but at the boy sitting next to him.

"It's all about self-preservation," he said softly.

"I don't understand, Noah. You kiss Finn… all the time."

He looked at him then, staring into Kurt's blue-green eyes.

"I trust Finn. I know he will never hurt me."

The look Kurt gave him was full of sadness.

"You think I would hurt you?" he whispered.

Puck shook his head. "I think you have the _power_ to hurt me," he admitted softly.

Kurt didn't say anything then.

"I know it doesn't make much sense but kissing seems somehow more intimate… I feel more…"

"Vulnerable," Kurt said. "I get it, Noah. Really I do. But what about Santana… and all those others. I know you kissed them."

"Don't you see, Kurt? I just didn't care about them," he said, taking Kurt's hand. "I do care about you. I feel exposed… helpless…"

"I know," Kurt whispered, looking at their intertwined hands.

Puck tipped Kurt's face up so he was looking him in the eyes. "Tell me that you would never hurt me, Kurt."

"I can't promise that, as much as I'd like to, Noah," he whispered. "But I would never _want _to hurt you."

Puck nodded and looked away. He wasn't going to cry. Definitely not.

Kurt turned Puck so he had to face him.

"What you don't realize, Noah… is that it's too late." He put his hands on either side of Puck's face. His eyes were so clear and so beautiful as he looked at Puck. "You're _already _lost… and you don't even know it."

Puck had tried so hard to fight it but in the end he knew Kurt was right. It was too late. He couldn't hide from his feelings for Kurt any longer.

"Whether you kiss me or not… we're both already lost." And he could see in Kurt's eyes the uncertainty, the vulnerability that was mirrored in his own.

"I don't know what to do, Kurt. With Finn it's so simple. We are such good friends. With you… it's complicated… You're the only one who's ever made me feel this way, and I'm not sure how to deal with it."

"Just kiss me, Noah," Kurt said. "Please, I need you to kiss me."

Puck couldn't fight it anymore. He couldn't fight Kurt, his own feelings… and he realized he really didn't want to push Kurt away anymore. His heart was pounding as he leaned in closer to Kurt. He paused just before he touched his lips; their breaths mingled. The need to kiss Kurt was overwhelming but still he hesitated. This time it was not from fear but because he wanted it to be perfect.

"I love you, Kurt," he whispered. He then gently kissed his lips, effectively closing off any reply.

The kiss deepened almost immediately. Puck tried to keep control of it, but was unsuccessful. Soon, an intensity that surprised even Puck had them kissing hungrily. It was almost a battle as they each tried to get closer. And then Puck did something he had never done before. He let someone else take over. He surrendered… to Kurt… to the feelings, and he just let himself be… devoured.

As they pulled apart, Puck knew he had a stunned look on his face. The kiss had been so _amazing_. Kurt was just staring at him.

"Noah, that was… incredible," he said finally. "Could we do that again?" he asked shyly.

Puck laughed as he pulled him into his arms and kissed him once again.

This time the kiss was more playful, exploring… not as intense or needy. They had time. Time to really get to know each other. Puck felt almost at peace. Then he thought of Finn and something he had said.

"So, Kurt," he said, "are we… is this… official?"

"Is that what you want, Noah?"

He thought about it for only a second. He still had his reservations. Years of avoiding any time of commitment was ingrained and it would take some time but he knew it was what he wanted.

"Yeah, Kurt. It is what I want. What about you?"

Kurt smiled at him. "I love you Puck. I want to be with you." He giggled then. "So I guess that makes us official."

"One other thing, Kurt. Finn's worried about how this will change things between us all. He said he was cool with it," he hastily added, "but I can tell he's worried."

"Noah, this has been an amazing experience for me. And I love being with you and Finn. But I have a suggestion… "

"That actually doesn't surprise me, Kurt."

"I'm not trying to take over or anything… "

"Of course not," Puck agreed.

"I just think, well… that maybe … just for a little while… we should do this with just the two of us."

"Really?"

"That would give us time to really get to know each other. Then, if you're okay with it, I think we could include Finn, I mean if he wants to."

"Really?" he repeated. Not what he expected at all.

"Only, if you want, Noah. I know I was crazy over Finn before, and I still care about him, but it's not the same as how I feel about you. I think we should just see how it goes. Although I love being with you and Finn, and I think this comes from being an only child, I don't really do well with sharing."

"Oh…" Puck hesitated for a second. "Are you sure this is what you want, then? I mean you really seemed to be into Finn. If you want me to step out…"

"Just stop," Kurt said. "I like Finn, a lot. He's… awesome." Kurt smiled briefly and then grew serious again. "But despite all logic, common sense, and all that is right in this world… you Noah Puckerman, have turned my life upside down. I don't know what I'm thinking or feeling, even. The only thing I know for sure, Noah, is that I love you and I want to be with you."

Kurt kissed him softly again. Puck put his arms around him, pulling him close. And although he was still worried about getting too close and how it could all come crashing down on him, he didn't dwell on it. Instead he wondered how this all could have happened. He had started out determined to seduce Kurt but in the end he found that he had been the one… seduced……by Kurt Hummel.


End file.
